


Shatter (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Families of Choice, First Time, Identity Issues, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「洛基。」奧丁沉重地開口，他提高音量，語氣失望而懊悔。「奧丁之子。我將你放逐。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213786) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> 篇名直譯為「破壞、粉碎」。

洛基身上有某種無可救藥的缺陷。這是事實。

洛基過去並未發現他有如此缺陷。他的童年漫長而愉快，時而聽他父親說故事，時而在火爐邊滿足地賴在母親懷中，時而與哥哥及朋友一齊在金碧輝煌的市鎮間穿梭奔跑。年幼的他並不明白他不該跪在通往彩虹橋的閃爍大道上好幾個小時，試著為上頭變換莫測的圖樣找出意義，他不該如此做，因為這讓他與眾不同。在洛基眼中，他似乎是父親的一部分，而索爾是另一部分：洛基是奧丁的深沉思緒與低調狡獪，索爾是他的無所畏懼以及戰士勇力；對立但平等。

（奧丁曾告訴索爾一則故事：他與勞菲交戰過程中失去了一隻眼，為了阿斯加與九界和平，他欣然作出此番犧牲。奧丁曾告訴洛基一則故事：他在智慧之泉邊失去了一隻眼，自願藉其交換足以理解悲傷與時間與所有偉大事物的智慧。兩則故事皆為事實。也許這兩則故事其實是同一則故事，只是年幼的洛基並未如此猜想。）

洛基是個傻子。

隨著年歲漸長，他逐漸明白他與索爾一點也不平等。衡量他們所有的戰績，他的戰鬥策略毫不遜於索爾──但是在阿斯加，手持沉重錘子，咆哮著挑戰敵人的人是英雄，而以溫和言語及幻術打鬥的人是懦夫。沒人當著洛基的面這樣說，因為沒人膽敢直接侮辱奧丁之子；相反地，他們稱他為 _銀舌頭_ ，一種挖苦的恭維，向內反縮、吞噬自己，而在該詞彙之下，洛基可以聽見另一詞語： _謊言匠_ 。他知道自己有缺陷，因為他聽得到那個字眼。

要能創造幻影，須得先洞悉事實。也許問題在於洛基深知所有人的秘密，而他們察覺這點，所以畏懼。他知道霍剛的沉默面具根本不是面具。他知道沃斯塔格毫不忌口是因為他對任何事物都有胃口，也因為他有足夠智慧將他的胃口專注於珍饈佳餚，以免過剩的欲求將他毀滅。他知道范達爾活耀的自信不過是一層虛飾，掩蓋住他對於自己也許只是虛有其表的恐懼。他知道希芙始終只差那麼一點便能尋得能讓她奮不顧身為之一死的目標。

他知道索爾是徹底的表裡如一，傲慢自大、幼稚地作著光榮美夢，偽作剛強勇猛，實則倚強凌弱，他是父親特質中較差的那一部分，不配稱王。然而索爾不像其他人，他不曾畏懼洛基。

洛基的缺陷無可救藥，因為他無法在索爾的場域挑戰索爾。索爾也無法在他的場域挑戰他，然而那並非索爾之過：要爭奪王位，定要動用刀劍與戰斧。索爾不知該如何以迂迴的手段及算計的字句來戰鬥。洛基不知該如何解釋他對索爾稱王的恐懼，又不使他顯得偏狹善妒。所以他將所有話語吞入腹中，無可傾吐，令他慢性中毒。有時洛基感覺他心中某處似乎有塊寒冰，隨著他蒐集來每道秘密、每一絲說不出口的驚恐、每一次他再次體認阿斯加人永不會接受洛基為他們的君王，反而寧願讓自己葬送於一個魯莽的蠢材手上，洛基胸口的寒冰便又碎裂了一些。

如果這股壓力增長到足以粉碎一切，他不知自己會做出什麼事情。

 

*

 

索爾的加冕典禮前夕，洛基獨坐靜思。歡愉談笑聲從下方宴會廳傳來，但是洛基找了藉口早早退席，獨自坐在這陽臺上。他能看見阿斯加一幢幢建築的梁柱閃閃發亮，通往大海的彩虹橋燦爛耀眼，向繁星點點的蒼穹延伸。當然，洛基曾離開過阿斯加，經由那條令人眩暈的通道，抵達風景萬千的米德加德。然而每當洛基看見滿天星辰，他迫切想認識每一個世界，而不只是地球。他的父親會瞭解這想法。索爾不會。

索爾。

問題必定出在洛基身上。每次索爾踏上打獵或冒險的旅程，他總是做些別人不會做的事情。他對待洛基的方式與對待其他朋友無異。希芙和三武士十分仰慕他，所以如果洛基看見的傲慢在他們眼中是高貴，魯莽在他們眼中是勇氣──如果洛基認為他們之間應該有誠摯的同袍情誼，而不是索爾那種莫名的自信，彷彿只要他招個手，洛基就該聽命──這也是洛基自己的問題。

只不過洛基仍然恐懼他兄長即將來臨的統治。索爾喜歡洛基，但還不足以讓他聽取建言，即便情況相當危急；而儘管索爾的朋友至少算是洛基的同僚，但無論洛基是嘗試說理或是懇求，三武士與希芙亦都不願聽洛基的意見。

他想過求見奧丁，他想過單膝跪地、拳頭收攏於胸口心臟的位置之前，然後開口：求求您，父親，請您重新考慮；想想索爾是那般輕率，想想他是如何漠視遠高於他眼界的萬千奧秘與真理。想想我。但是即使是在洛基心中，那些話語也變得冰冷、無用。奧丁會問洛基為何不在最初宣告王位繼承者時便直言不諱。奧丁會指出洛基是次子，他會指出索爾受人愛戴，而那些都是事實。洛基將手臂擱置於陽臺欄杆，低下頭，握緊雙手，他從各個角度檢視此事，找尋縫隙。不過他早已心有定見。

唯一能強迫他父親認清事實的方式，是採取行動。

 

*

 

一切完美精準地進行。奧丁察覺約頓人入侵，在宣布索爾稱王的前一刻終止加冕。武器殿裡，數名守衛倒地不起，不過毀滅者恪守己職：寒冰之匣完好無缺，寒冰巨人被擊個落花流水。洛基將微笑藏在嚴肅關心的表情背後，他熟習於扮演沉穩的次子，沒有任何事物能令他動搖。完全沒有。即使當索爾暴怒宣告：「身為阿斯加之王──」而他們的父親厲聲斥責：「但你並不是王！」洛基也未嘗動搖。

索爾臉上的表情非常完美。困惑、受傷、 _孤單_ 。洛基盡情品味那表情，銘刻於記憶中，難以磨滅，如此一來每當他需要時，就能夠重新憶起兄長赤裸裸的樣子。洛基的傑作。

當然，不消多久索爾便回復激動憤怒。奧丁離開神殿，而洛基腳步輕緩，跟隨索爾走往空無一人的筵席廳。洛基站在梁柱後方，靜觀索爾大發雷霆，無語嚎嘯，砸爛酒杯，掀翻長桌。勝利感與憐憫心在洛基胸中交戰。他將手臂環緊自己，等待索爾的脾氣消退。

當一切終於平息，他越過梁柱，看見索爾頹坐在階梯上。洛基一靠近，索爾便直起身子，別過頭說：「現在靠近我並非明智之舉，弟弟。」

這就是為何就算索爾既幼稚又愚蠢，仍受人寵愛。他給所有人明明白白的警告，他保護洛基不受自己怒氣波及。這就是為何，就算索爾既幼稚又愚蠢，洛基仍在他身旁坐下。

「今天本該是我的勝利之日。」索爾說。他的聲音顫抖。

這就是洛基全部所求。他心中的笑聲足以自我毀滅；索爾的痛苦減輕了他自身的痛苦。這一刻，他倆終於平衡。因此當洛基溫柔地、審慎地、理解地說：「那天遲早會來臨。」這不是謊言，而是個希望。

然後索爾的朋友毀了一切。

他們邁步進入筵席廳，看著四腳朝天的一張張長桌以及沮喪的索爾，他們站在那裡，身上的盔甲像是等待點燃的火種，而洛基心中放棄了半打可行的計畫，選擇了最明顯的那種。洛基身上有某種無可救藥的缺陷，因為此刻是個轉捩點，此刻是未來的軸心，他明明抓住了索爾少見的全然脆弱的時刻，他仍有時間在任何人開口之前搶先向索爾提出建言；但是洛基看見了希芙與三武士，然後他心中只剩下足已點燃火種的話語。

他欺近索爾，輕道：「如果能給你任何安慰的話，我認為你沒錯──關於寒冰巨人、關於勞菲、關於這一切。」索爾的朋友正在檢視毀壞的筵席廳，他的聲音夠低，他們大概聽不見。索爾呼吸逐漸急促，是戰鬥前那種猛烈的吸吐。洛基感覺指尖發麻。「如果他們能滲透阿斯加的防衛，誰知道他們會不會帶著大軍再試一次？」他等待索爾忿忿不平地贊同，然後補充道：「但是你能採取的任何行動都會違抗父親命令。」

索爾的表情逐漸轉變，從沮喪絕望到理解領悟。火種已點燃。

「不行！」索爾起身而洛基忙道：「不不不不不不，我認得你那表情！」

「這是確保我們王域安全的唯一方法！」索爾宣告，不過他已經不是與洛基談話；他同時也對著希芙、霍剛、沃斯塔格與范達爾發言，扮演領導者，佯裝君王。

「索爾。」洛基說，他發現自己語氣裡的懇求竟是真摯。「這太瘋狂了。」

「我們動身前往約頓海姆。」索爾宣布，而洛基胸中的寒冰又碎裂了一些。他不願目睹這一切是多麼容易，容易得恐怖，容易得美妙，只消隻字片語便輕而易舉引發毀天滅地的雪崩。他不願試探索爾，讓他犯下叛國大罪。

 

*

 

索爾沒有辜負他的期望。他給了洛基一絲希望，讓洛基相信這一次他也許會聽取建議，他隨即失去理性，執起錘子，臉上掛著野蠻滿足的微笑。他戰得猛烈，但是以他那種坦率而自私的方式，他沒想到要掩護他的朋友，只因為他誤以為他的友人像他一樣驍勇善戰，而因此范達爾跟沃斯塔格兩人都受了傷。當奧丁親臨約頓海姆，高踩馬鐙，閃閃發光，其實只差一點就太遲了。而索爾這白痴竟高舉雷神之錘，大喊：「父親！我們一同解決他們！」

關於索爾的領導能力，洛基的想法再明白不過。

最糟的是他沒有時間享受勝利，或失望，或任何情緒。強烈的困惑襲捲著他。奧丁與勞菲的交談想必萬分重要，但儘管洛基聽得見他們對話，在他耳裡卻是毫無意義。他只知道沃斯塔格的手臂上有道掌形的凍傷，是敵人抓住他時留下的，可是當洛基同樣被抓住時，儘管他的盔甲因寒冰而破損，寒冰巨人的手掌感覺起來卻只不過是個手掌，而洛基的肌膚轉變成約頓人的靛青。洛基只知道在他們靜止不動等待雙方交涉完成的當下，即便毫髮未損、身披毛皮斗篷的霍剛也直打哆嗦，而穿著冰冷金屬與單薄外衣的洛基卻只感覺麻木。

洛基強迫自己專心，及時聽見勞菲說出近乎宣戰的清楚威脅；奧丁將勞菲炸退，彩虹橋隨及接回他們。色彩太過眩目，令他無法承受。洛基緊閉雙眼，準備好面對後果。

下一刻他們已回到了溫暖的阿斯加，抵達海姆達爾看守的銅製瞭望台，閃電在他們四周劈啪作響，奧丁大吼著把所有人趕出去。洛基留了下來，因為他不得不留下。他非親眼目睹自己的傑作不可。

索爾已經開始吼叫。「如果你不敢採取行動，到時就沒有王國可以保護了！約頓人必須學會恐懼我，就像他們曾經恐懼你一般！」

奧丁瞪著索爾，目光清澈，帶著深深的失望。「那是驕傲與虛榮的說辭。」他沉重道。「不是領導者該有的想法。你忘了我教導你的每件事情。身為戰士要有耐心。」

索爾大喊：「當你耐心等待，九界都在嘲笑我們。老方法已不管用了！阿斯加都要沉淪了，你還站在那兒演講！」

洛基心中的麻木感逐漸溶解，緩緩取而代之的是恐慌。索爾該當明白何謂外交政策，他應該不會愚昧到以為奧丁的平和決策只是怯懦或衰老的象徵。索爾該當將憤怒的矛頭指向約頓人，而不是父親。應當如此。

「你只是個虛榮、貪婪、殘酷的男孩！」奧丁斥責，他已耐性全失。

「而你是個愚蠢的老人！」索爾吼道。

驚愕在房裡空洞地迴響。索爾和洛基及奧丁一樣稍稍退縮；這話是在盛怒之下脫口而出，不可能是他的本意。言語並非索爾的武器──他總是大力揮舞言詞，用來建設或毀壞，他不瞭解言語能造成何種傷害，直到傷害已然造成。洛基的衝動兄長。噢，索爾。

「的確。」奧丁終於開口，帶著氣音，與難以衡量的憂傷。「我太愚蠢。才會以為你已準備充分。」

審判降落前的片刻，洛基知道他勝利了。索爾的命運在奧丁手中──限制、禁閉、廢除權力；洛基只需保持緘默，頂多象徵性地稍事抗議。洛基對於眾神之父的行事規矩瞭若指掌，他能猜到激怒違背奧丁的後果。洛基已經證實了自己的論點，他要親眼目睹兄長失寵。

但是洛基身上有某種無可救藥的缺陷。此時此刻勝利終於到來，他卻只能親手摧毀自己的功績。

「父親。」洛基開口。奧丁猛力轉身，舉起手命他安靜，但洛基說：「是我。」奧丁的憤怒有些動搖；驚愕令他轉移了焦點。連索爾也直直看著洛基。洛基的喉嚨緊繃，他用力吞了吞口水，靜靜續道：「是我告訴索爾他想得沒錯、他應該採取行動。當他決定動身時，我沒有阻止他。」

奧丁的雙肩緩緩垂下。「洛基。」他的語氣是溫和的失望，而這遠比憤怒狂吼要糟得多。他轉向索爾，謹慎道：「索爾，你違背了王令。你的傲慢為和平的各界帶來戰爭。」他伸出手，雷神之錘自索爾掌中飛往他手裡；奧丁將神錘穩穩持於手中，但看起來似乎沉甸甸的。「在你學會行事舉止對得起你的頭銜以及這支錘子之前，你被貶為尋常的阿斯加人，並受限制，不得離開此界。若你再次辜負我的信任，將會被放逐。」

索爾呼吸艱困，雙眼震驚圓睜，原本持著武器的手現在無用地空懸於身側。他飛快看了洛基一眼，又將視線轉回奧丁，抬頭挺胸。「是的，父親。」他說。儘管他的聲音仍因強壓下的憤怒而顫抖，至少他明智地選擇不向奧丁發動攻擊，畢竟他現在除了天生的體力之外一無所有。

「退下。」奧丁命令。索爾鞠躬，雙拳緊握，然後轉身離開；洛基舉步欲跟上。「你留下，洛基。」奧丁悄悄補充道，他的聲音自圓拱牆面反彈回來，將洛基困在原地。索爾踟躕一會，轉身望向洛基，而洛基只能勉強對他露出微笑。索爾離開。

奧丁轉身，雷神之錘仍執於手中。他凝視洛基，眼中的憤怒已被哀傷取代。然而他一言不發，沉默不斷擴張，直到洛基領略自己必須先開口。洛基的心跳如擂鼓，儘管他的勝利被自己親手破壞中止，困惑讓他渾身不受控制地顫抖，奧丁的沉重凝視令他恐懼，然而他仍硬擠出聽來彷彿情真意誠的道歉。「我真心希望情況不是如此，父親。」他說。「我只是想安慰索爾。如果我當時用字遣詞更謹慎些，或許能夠勸他打消念頭。不過如您所見，他就是這樣──您也知道他的脾氣。」

「沒錯。」奧丁說。「你的確有足夠時間警告守衛，告訴他們索爾的計畫。我很好奇，那段時間不足以讓你來找我嗎？」

洛基的呼吸有些困難。「我不能讓他單打獨鬥。」他輕聲道。「如果我拋下他一個人，還算是什麼兄弟。」

「所以你引誘他掉入陷阱，陷阱的一端是勞菲，另一端是我。」奧丁沉重道。不是臆測，而是事實；洛基清楚明白。很久以前洛基就知道眾神之父對他的辭令及謊言免疫，無論是因為他是神祇，或只是因為他是洛基的父親。洛基只能憑藉事實向奧丁撒謊，而即使如此，他仍失敗了。

洛基急忙道：「我只是想讓您看清索爾還沒準備充分！我希望他不是那麼好戰，我是真心如此希望。」

「那麼你領進阿斯加的那些約頓人呢？」奧丁問。洛基確定他不動聲色，臉上只有無辜的困惑，可是奧丁看來相當冷酷。「約頓人能闖入的方法為數不多，畢竟沒了寒冰之匣，他們的力量已大幅減弱。海姆達爾告訴我那些約頓人從他視線中隱去，就像你偶爾藏身不讓他看見一樣，那時我就知道了。」奧丁沉沉地倚在雷神之錘上。「 _為什麼_ ，洛基？」

洛基在一次吸吐間便能想出半打可信的謊言，他可以駁斥海姆達爾，甚至可以揭露不濺一滴阿斯加人血而自內部剷除約頓海姆的計謀。洛基考慮是否要雙膝跪地、乞求奧丁饒恕，考慮是否要承諾將功贖罪、表現忠孝之誠。就算在這當頭，他仍深知所有自救的技倆。然而他心中的冰雪正逐漸碎裂，而當他開口時，他的聲音苛刻而嘶啞。「 _為什麼_ ？為什麼您對索爾的過錯總是視而不見？為什麼今日我得做出這些舉動才能讓您明白他是多麼傲慢，多麼──多麼任性、危險？為什麼 _永遠都是_ 索爾──」

「夠了。」奧丁說。洛基吞了吞口水，奧丁的話語令他窒息。「我聽夠了。」奧丁的語調與片刻前他對索爾說話時的語調一樣，心灰意冷。「我以為……你能成就一番大業。然而你心中只有嫉妒與憤恨。你對於權力的欲求毀了你的兄長，也將戰爭引來我們門前。你對所有人造成威脅。」

至此洛基全身緊繃，不住顫抖，奧丁的字字句句皆是椎心刺骨的打擊。「我收回你的法力。」奧丁說，而洛基並不意外。不過他無法想像奧丁要如何達成，就算他沒收洛基所有的咒語書籍，也於事無補。儘管奧丁宣布收回他的魔法，洛基並不覺有任何不同。

奧丁隨即作出出乎意料之舉。他舉起永恆之槍，讓它滑入他所站高台的插槽，召喚閃電之樹，彩虹橋在他們四周嗡嗡作響。

恐慌的剎那，洛基瞭解了。

「洛基。」奧丁沉重地開口，他提高音量，語氣失望而懊悔。「奧丁之子。我將你放逐。」

洛基沒有機會出聲抗議，他墜落進光芒裡。

 

*

 

黑暗中洛基雙腳著地，呆站了一會兒，嘗試在衝擊力之下保持身體直立。彩虹橋的漩渦自他周圍騰起消失。某種嘈雜、沉重的東西用力撞上他，洛基猛摔在地。

洛基仰躺著，驚魂未定，一道道冷冽的光線切穿他的視線。朦朧中他聽見幾個女性頗為擔心地向著彼此大喊，然後其中一個聲音突然靠得很近，相當激動地說：「拜託你可別死。」

洛基費了些氣力才終於聚焦。一張女性的臉浮現在他上方；她的美貌與希芙不相上下，但她的臉龐柔和，未若希芙五官線條剛毅。冷冷的光線穿透她的髮絲，而當她洛基回望她時，便吁了口氣、放鬆下來。此時她才將視線自洛基身上移開。「他是從哪冒出來的？」她問著茫茫天地。

真正的問題應該是他 _到了_ 哪裡。洛基踉踉蹌蹌起身，仔細環顧四周。方才對他說話的女子也跟著手忙腳亂地站起、退開；洛基看見她身旁有另一名年輕女性，與一位中年男子，那兩人也往後退開，彷彿洛基是某種可怕的生物。冷冽的光線來自他們的交通工具──可能就是那東西將洛基撞倒在地。他徒勞地抬頭仰望，使他頭疼，彩虹橋早已消失；澄澈夜空只剩下滿天星斗，米德加德的星座圖。

「我的天啊，艾瑞克！」女子說。「你看看！我們得快點行動，免得這一切產生變化。」

洛基聞言望去。果不其然，彩虹橋在沙土上留下印記。他瞪著上頭一道道渦旋，卻不解其意。他現下只能體會到物質層面的困境。他的盔甲消失了，全身上下只剩靴子、長褲，及襯衣。方才的衝擊令他渾身疼痛，腦中嗡嗡作響，一片空白。

「珍。」男子道。「我們必須帶他去醫院。」他小心翼翼地觀察著洛基。洛基只想尖叫。

「我不、」他試著開口，而他的聲音聽起來既嚴厲，又因疼痛而有點粗啞。他嚥了嚥口水，再試一次。「我不需要醫院。」他說。這一次他的語調溫和，不具威脅，那兩位女子於是皆朝向洛基走了一步。他只知道自己身在地球，但除此之外他不清楚這是何處，而他不能承認此事。況且嚴重的虛弱疲憊感幾乎要將他壓垮。「我希望向妳請求一處落腳之地，讓我待到清晨。」

「那當然！」名為珍的女子說。

「珍──」叫作艾瑞克的男子開口。

「黛絲，我需要──妳有急救箱嗎？」珍從另一位女子手中接過一個盒子。「去拿相機。我們要記錄這個圓圈的圖樣。艾瑞克，拜託──」

「好吧。」艾瑞克咕噥，他跟著黛絲走回他們的交通工具。

珍轉向洛基，臉上重現關心。「聽著，如果你不去醫院，至少過來坐在後座，讓我確定你沒有腦震盪之類的。」

洛基虛弱得無法抗議。他跟著珍走向那輛交通工具，上頭有門可以向外掀開，後方有隔間，坐起來還算舒適。珍拿起一種手持的發光物體，照進洛基眼中；洛基稍稍一縮，眨了眨眼，但沒有阻止她。「這個嘛……」珍開口。「至少你的瞳孔還是同樣的大小。你有辦法保持清醒到我們回到鎮上嗎？」

「可以。」洛基答允。

艾瑞克與黛絲返回，爬上交通工具內。珍將門甩上，聲響讓洛基縮了縮身子。那交通工具隨即震動著啟動，橫越黑暗的平原，一路嘎嘎作響，隨著一條條轍跡而顛簸。洛基緊抓住他的座椅，感受上頭的每一道縫線。一切猶如他的心智遭人剜除，整個世界洶湧灌入，搔刮般切身，令他體膚紅腫疼痛。

珍不斷側眼偷瞄洛基，但也許她在他臉上看見了什麼；所以她沒有直接和他交談，而是傾身向前與艾瑞克進行某種小聲但激動的討論。洛基深知竊聽她們談話或許能讓他獲得重要資訊，好讓他能探索這個世界、應付這些人；不過他實在毫無心思。他遭放逐了。

他遭放逐了。

洛基開始不由自主地顫抖。他仍然無法釐清任何思緒，就連監控自己言行舉止的心音也銷聲匿跡。當然，他之所以不受控制地顫動，必定是因方才所受的衝擊。他的身體確實背叛了他，不過畢竟洛基未曾下過命令，因此他的身體也不算是違反他的意志。他低下頭，雙手緊握得近乎發疼，疼痛令他稍稍冷靜。他隨著顛簸道路的韻律以及自己心跳的震顫緩緩吸吐。

車輛緩緩接近燈火未歇的小鎮，此時洛基已經完全平靜。他自座位上坐直，看見一塊招牌於黑暗中一閃而過：普恩特安提揆，居民兩千的小鎮。他們在外圍郊區便停了下來，車輛一靜止，黛絲立刻跳下車。其他人跟著下車，所以洛基也隨著爬出車外，將雙掌收在身前，靜靜站著。

「有沒有人要吃消夜？」黛絲問道。「經歷剛剛那些事情，我 _不可能_ 睡得著。」

珍再次看向洛基。「也許我該留下……」

「不必了。」洛基現在只想獨處。「我不願造成妳任何不便。我只需要休息。」

「好吧。」珍咬了咬下唇。「我想你今晚可以睡我的拖車，明早我們再搞清楚發生了什麼事。我會幫你整理好，讓你休息一下，這主意聽起來如何？」

洛基輕輕鞠躬表示贊同，這不知怎地讓珍笑得有些慌張──洛基通常得使出渾身解數才能讓其他人露出那般充滿魅力的微笑。「好吧。」珍說。「呃，跟我來。」

她領著洛基穿越舖磚的道路，朝一座非常窄小的住所走去。那住所遠比環繞四周的建築物要小得多──根本不是棟建築，看來像是某種金屬製成的帳篷。洛基忐忑隨著珍入內。她召喚出的光芒該死的刺眼，讓他花了一點時間才發現這居處僅有幾步之寬，相當狹窄，一張床佔去了大部分空間。如果是其他情況下，洛基大概會對如此寒酸的獻禮嗤之以鼻，然而現在他只想躺上那張床。

他陷進床裡，抬眼望向珍。「謝謝妳。」

珍擔心得皺緊了眉，但她只說：「不用客氣！早點康復。還有──我開車撞到你，實在非常、非常抱歉。」

「不必放在心上。」洛基懇求她，他只想一個人靜一靜。珍點點頭，安靜地退出，將洛基留在突如其來的黑暗中。

他倒回床上。這床墊是以布料塞滿，由金屬支撐，像某種外星生物般承載洛基的體重，讓他怎麼躺都不舒適。他願意用自己的一隻眼來換取回阿斯加的機會，安全躺在羽絨與石南花製成的床上，索爾在隔壁臥房滿足地打鼾，今日的一切一筆勾銷。

孤獨一人，身旁沒人會聽見。洛基蜷起身子，緊抓著不熟悉的棉被，深吸長吐，有如呻吟。奧丁的一字一句再次向他襲來。洛基的呻吟逐漸演變成絕望的吶喊，但他沒有對象能發洩，沒人能讓他哀求。他已沒有辦法壓抑，所以他躺在那兒，不停發出動物般無助的哀鳴，渾身顫抖著疲憊地入睡。

 

*

 

洛基夢見他身處於奧丁的大廳。所有神祇正酒酣耳熱，而洛基在門口旁的陰影下逗留徘徊，不確定自己是否受到歡迎。索爾坐在長桌那端，抬頭看向他，笑容點亮了他臉龐；然而在洛基回報以微笑之前，四面八方有人朝他撞來，他回頭發現范達爾、霍剛、沃斯塔格站在他身邊。洛基嘗試轉身離開，但他們將他逼到牆角。

「求求你們。」洛基說。「我必須前往筵席。父親正在等我。」

「你一定會嘗試改變他的心意。」霍剛說。

「沒有你，事情順利多了。」范達爾補充道。「你一開口就會毀了一切。」

沃斯塔格不發一語，然而他手中的針尖閃爍反射出火炬的光芒。

「不要！」洛基倒抽了口氣，掙扎欲躲，然而他們將他像孩童一樣壓制住。越過范達爾的肩膀，洛基看見宴會廳裡所有神祇都在看他們，興味盎然。他嘗試哭喊求救，但針尖刺穿他的下唇，再自上唇戳出，粗糙的線隨著針頭滑過，熱辣的疼痛伴隨而來。又一次，刺穿下唇又自上唇戳出，洛基的嘴斜斜地閉上；他痙攣、啜泣，旁觀的神祇則開懷大笑。一陣又一陣刺痛中，洛基看見希芙用手欲遮卻遮不住她咯咯輕笑，索爾大剌剌地笑開，就連芙麗嘉都笑出了淺淺的酒窩。洛基找到他父親的臉龐，雖然奧丁是在場唯一沒有公然展露歡顏者，他的獨眼仍閃爍著滿意之情。

洛基再次哭喊，努力找尋話語想將世界推回正軌，但他無法開口，他的聲音早已喑啞。所有神祇讚許地哄堂大笑。

「史上最棒的點子。」索爾說。

洛基猛然驚醒。他的氣息支離破碎，他的臉龐早已溼透。珍拖車裡的小小窗戶讓晨曦微光穿透進屋，他看見枕頭上的血漬，是自他咬破的嘴唇滴下的鮮血。

「噢。」洛基輕呼，一個絕望而破碎的音節。他起身收拾殘局。

 

*

 

在那之後他是無法入睡了。洛基止住血，小心翼翼碰觸自己的嘴唇，確定上頭唯一的傷口是他自己的牙齒所造成。他劇烈的心跳逐漸紓緩。洛基離開珍的拖車。

清晨時分，普恩特安提揆小鎮萬籟俱寂。洛基拖著腳步靜靜走到街上。一幢幢建築坐落於他眼前，低矮的矩形結構規律地立於方格之上。往另一個方向去是一整片紅棕色的沙漠，上頭懸著淺藍色天空。昨夜洛基入睡處的正對面矗立著一棟略顯與眾不同的建築。它是開放式的圓形，屋頂上立著某種陣列。洛基仰頭凝視著那陣列，感覺理解就在他腦海邊緣，然而當他伸手欲觸，卻悄然溜走。

也許靠近點看看那陣列就能喚起他的記憶。任何事情都比回想他的夢境好，所以洛基動身前往那棟圓形建築。通往內部的玻璃門上了鎖，幸虧洛基可以像空氣一般穿越任何一扇門，何況會反光的表面是瞬間移動的最佳媒介。洛基悄然微笑，不過卻有些拉扯到他受傷的唇瓣。他往前踏了一步。

他撞上玻璃。

洛基踉蹌後退半步，大驚失色。自他成年以來便再也沒有犯過如此基礎的錯誤。不過自玻璃這端穿越到另一端應該輕而易舉。他只需要……扭轉物體的規則，將自己變成映像，再將映像具體化，要達成此舉是藉由──藉由──

他不知道。

就算他記不起，還是可以直接對鎖下咒；任何孩童都會的咒語。洛基將手擱於門把上，張嘴欲唸咒，然而儘管他明知自己曾施此咒不下數千次，儘管他記得施咒時的感受，現在他心中卻是一片空白。

「該死。」洛基輕呼，放下了手。事實上，在穿越玻璃失敗的當下，他心中就已明白，但承認此事代表了另一個希望的幻滅：奧丁毋須沒收洛基的咒語書籍以剝奪他的魔法。他僅需將知識從洛基心智中抹去。洛基現在與不通魔法的凡人無異。

半晌後，珍看見他呆站原地，初昇的日光在他身上投射出長長的黑影。洛基小心翼翼回想心中一切知識，查找究竟有哪些東西從他身上被奪走。他發現自己記得概念但忘了細節──他知道某些話語能轉換物體的存有形貌，但忘記是哪些話語；他知道某些手勢能驅散幻象，但不確定是哪些手勢；他知道彩虹橋能讓他在各界間游走，但不清楚究竟是以何種方式完成。挫敗感令他欲嘔。

「早安。」珍走近他身旁。

洛基轉過身，在日光中第一次好好瞧瞧她。她看起來仍然柔和、美麗，比洛基矮了不只一個頭，不過她昂著首，站姿堅毅。當她望向洛基的臉，她身上那股堅決的氣質也絲毫未消，不過她開口時語氣中帶上了真摯的關懷：「我的天哪，發生什麼事了？」

「我作噩夢。」洛基招認，他輕觸自己的唇瓣，痛得縮了縮。「看起來很糟嗎？」

「有一點。」珍給了洛基一抹同情的微笑。「要不要冰敷？」

一陣寒冷的恐懼掠過洛基全身。「不必了，謝謝。不過若能有一頓膳食，則不勝感激。」

「喔，那當然！」珍手忙腳亂在各個選項間舉棋不定，最後說：「好吧，現在吃麥片是個爛點子，我們還是去餐廳吃早餐好了。給我幾秒鐘，我傳簡訊給艾瑞克跟黛絲，再跟你一起過去。」

洛基饒富興味地看她拿出某種小小的器具，雙手迅速而靈巧地在上頭動作；也許艾瑞克和黛絲也有類似的器具，所以他們能夠藉之進行長途溝通。在洛基沒注意的這段期間，米德加德達成了不少令人印象深刻的成就。珍將器具收起，而洛基隨著她腳步前進。他們走向道路。

「那個……」珍說。「我們昨晚沒能好好自我介紹。我是珍‧佛斯特。」

「洛基。」洛基回覆，但他實在無法加上 _奧丁森_ 三字。

「是喔。」珍在兩條路的交叉口停步，等待幾輛交通工具經過。洛基觀察著矗立於路口上方，管制來往交通工具的多色彩燈光，等到珍踏步越過鋪石路面時，洛基已經看出燈光的規律了。珍抵達路的另一邊，走進一棟建築物，洛基跟隨在後，發現自己身處於美味佳餚混合的香氣之中。他的胃一陣緊縮，直至此刻他才發覺自己多麼飢餓。

珍在一張餐桌前坐下，所以洛基在她對面入座，模仿她拿起一綑紙。一位僕役過來為他們點餐，洛基已經檢視過紙上所有內容，頗為欣慰地要求了雞蛋、火腿，和吐司，不過他懷疑米德加德人有辦法將一切烹煮得令他滿意。珍另外要那位僕役為他倆端來某種叫作咖啡的東西，洛基心存疑懼，直到他啜飲了一口，發現這飲品既燙口又苦澀，恰恰是其當下所需。

他們等待餐點，而珍傾向前，開口道：「我實在不想這樣子拷問你，何況天曉得你昨晚過得有多糟，不過你能不能告訴我，身處那風暴中心是什麼感覺？」

洛基細細品味了他的咖啡好一陣子。他越過咖啡杯緣盯著她，問道：「為何如此問？」

「這個嘛。」珍直起身子。「如果你不能理解就打斷我；我知道黛絲大部分時候都不懂我在說什麼，因為我用了太多科學術語。重點是，我們昨晚在外頭追風是因為──事實上我們不是出去追風。我們是想要觀測氣象異常──也就是磁暴。沙漠這一帶有很多磁暴，而且熱像儀的觀測顯示其中可能存在著愛因斯坦－羅森橋。我還沒校對今早的所有數據，不過初步觀察顯示你那場風暴可能很特別。」他們的食物上桌，珍中斷片刻，向僕役道謝後，又轉向洛基。「以上你能了解多少？」

只有一部分，然而洛基毫不在意。坐在他眼前的這位女子向他展現了她的絕佳智力、敏銳的好奇心，以及一整組洛基尚未瞭解的話語，用以描述世界、賦予萬物秩序。「煩請妳闡述何謂愛因斯坦－羅森橋。」他說。

「一種蟲洞。」珍回答。洛基毫無表情地盯著她看，等她繼續，而珍挑起眉。「基本上就是一種黑洞，兩端各連結不同的宇宙，或是連結同一宇宙間兩個非常不一樣的部分。是一種比光速還快的移動方式。這有點複雜。」

「沒關係。」洛基說。「我喜歡複雜。請繼續解說。」

珍思考了一會兒。「當一顆超巨質量的行星死亡毀滅之後就會造成黑洞，對吧？這顆毀滅的行星引力大到能創造出一個奇異點──沒有光能逃離，過了某個階段之後，所有物理法則也開始崩壞。愛因斯坦為此寫出了一大堆算式，如果你跟著那些算式計算出合邏輯的結果，在黑洞的中心時間會停止──」

「哪些算式？」洛基問。珍的表情狐疑，但洛基說：「我會把它們弄懂。」所以珍嘆了口氣然後抽了張餐巾紙過來。她從襯衫口袋掏出一支筆，不小心稍稍撕裂了餐巾紙。她寫下一道優雅的敘述，計算一個奇異點。洛基無法決定何者更令他開心，是這道敘述本身，或者是珍能夠單憑記憶便將它召喚出來，像一位優秀女巫該有的樣子。

「所以如果你更深入內部……」珍一邊說一邊寫下算式的第二部分。「另一端的時間應該會反轉。這在數學上能成立，不過……」她闔上筆蓋。「大部分都只是理論。黑洞並不會產生蟲洞。在另一端，理論上時間會倒轉，那邊應該也會有個顛倒的黑洞──就叫作白洞，白洞會產生物質與能量，就像黑洞會吸收物質跟能量一樣──不過這就違反了熱力學第二定律。不只如此，蟲洞很不穩定，而且還違反了愛因斯坦的因果論。」她皺著臉看了洛基一眼。「還跟得上嗎？」

「勉強還行。」洛基檢視那些算式一陣子，將其記進腦中，這是取回自己所屬一切的第一小步。「如果這只是理論，那妳那些熱能圖像跟橋又怎麼說？」

「我一直在……找尋其他的可能性。」珍承認。「我拍到某些磁力異常，顯示另一端有不同的星座──跟我們這個太空象限所能看到的星星完全不同的星座。那個現象可能是蟲洞所導致，也就是說我們的大氣層上方或者附近的某種東西能夠短暫地支撐一道愛因斯坦－羅森橋。我還不知道那是不是表示其他宇宙的物質可以穿越過來，不過光鐵定可以，而這實在是太棒了。」

洛基靈光乍現，想起某種可能。

「物質也可以。」他小聲說。「物質轉換成能量，或者能量轉換成物質，都相當簡單。」他對著珍的算式皺眉。「而妳這不穩定的蟲洞問題很容易解決，只要將某種外來物質導入妳所謂的奇異點──一旦路徑鋪好了，不穩定性便無關緊要。」

「外來物質。」珍說，她瞪著洛基的眼神裡滿是赤裸裸的驚愕。「沒錯，理論上就是那樣。」

「我對於妳用來敘述妳的橋的這套系統並不熟悉。」洛基告訴她。「不過我一旦熟悉之後，就能簡單向妳解釋。」

「你可以寫出一個算式，完全解決不穩定性的問題……」珍的語氣在懷疑與希望間擺盪。「還能解釋物質與能量之間的轉換？」

「沒錯。」洛基輕語。他缺乏的只是描述的工具，而不是背後的理論。「如果妳有書籍能解釋這些……算式，這些妳寫給我看的敘述方式，那我只需要幾天的時間而已。」

「這實在太瘋狂了。」珍說，但她嗓音中帶著一絲愉悅的笑聲。她將剩下的咖啡一口喝完。「好吧。我們來看看你有什麼本事。」

 

*

 

事情不若想像的簡單。洛基跟著珍回到她的工作室，愉悅地從她手中接過厚厚一疊圖書，她的咒語書。但他還不能馬上著手研讀。首先，他們得處理珍及其同僚拍到的彩虹橋及洛基墜落的影像。珍漫不經心地將一張張相片排列在一塊板子上，讓洛基有機會找到那張該死的照片：照片中他的模糊輪廓浮在半空中。他見珍不注意，乘機將照片抽走，避免珍看了照片便想起她還想問洛基身處那場暴風中的經驗。

了結此事後，洛基仍然沒機會好好研讀那些書；珍的同僚在此時抵達，他們必須自我介紹。艾瑞克‧賽爾維格是位謙恭有禮但猜忌多疑的男人；不出幾分鐘，洛基便得知他視珍為自己的女兒、他心中藏著許多祕密，需要費點心力才能發掘、還有一旦他相信洛基對他是誠實相待，他絕對會是洛基的忠實友人。黛絲‧路易斯更容易判讀了；她是個開朗、單純的女孩，對一切充滿好奇，直來直往、隨遇而安。洛基不必耗費吹灰之力便能操縱這些凡人；他想停留在此小鎮多久，就能掌控他們多久。

就算他們開始審視彩虹橋的圖像，而洛基總算落得清靜，不過他仍無法專心致志地學習珍描述世界使用的系統。他表面上將書籍擺放在身邊，開始分類，然而他暗中尖起耳朵，偷聽身後的竊竊私語。

「所以妳讓他看妳的研究？」艾瑞克問。

「我想，有何不可？」珍說。「他說他能在幾天內搞懂基礎天文物理學，那很好啊。如果他是造假或是故意想騙我，那他大概也無法理解那些東西，反正我又不是在研究什麼國家機密。如果他真的能搞懂， _那好極了_ ，我們迫切需要任何協助。而且不管怎樣，他對於那場風暴都略知一二，雖然他絕口不提，但我太想知道那場風暴到底是什麼，所以我可以接受他在這裡待一陣子。」

艾瑞克深深嘆了口氣。「好吧。不過我不要妳或黛絲與他獨處。我們不清楚他的來歷。他也許人畜無害，但我可不願冒險。」

「那當然。」珍說，然後她不再壓低聲音。「好吧，看看這個！艾瑞克，這是 _鐵錚錚的證據_ ，證明了不管那道風暴究竟是什麼，另一端絕對有某個太空象限。」

洛基停止偷聽。若情勢發展得太過危急，他會嘗試緩解，不過目前看來珍似乎尚且願意讓他牽著鼻子走。在此同時他有系統地瀏覽珍的書籍，根據主題及難度將其分類。他想從看起來最有趣的讀起，不過他在童年時已犯過相同錯誤：不只一個咒語出差錯或者完全失敗，就因為他沒有耐心。因此他拿起一本書，上面詳細記載一個叫作愛因斯坦的人所提出的理論與算式，然後認真研讀了好一段時間。

珍打斷他讀書，邀請他共進午餐，並提供他更多衣物，雖然尺寸有些過大，但尚可接受；接下來一整天，洛基坐在原地邊讀書邊寫筆記。書籍內容引人入勝但全然陌生，比起解讀不熟悉的語言，這更像是從頭學習一套嶄新的思維方式。洛基心一沉，了解到他對珍吹噓只消幾天就能弄懂一切，終究只是傲慢的吹噓。假以時日及耐心，洛基也許能像珍一樣透徹了解、敘述這些概念，然後再學習操縱這些知識，藉之重新取得他的魔法，不過洛基不僅需要短短幾天。他可能需要好幾 _週_ 。

對於心中的挫折感，他隻字未提。珍邀請他與自己、艾瑞克及黛絲同進晚餐，洛基接受邀約，安靜而專注地進食。沒有人質問洛基的過去或提及他的未來，正合他意。晚飯過後，他在逐漸消逝的暮光中迅速探索了工作室及週圍近郊。然後他走向珍。「我不願再佔據妳的居所。」他對她說。「但我向妳懇求，請容許我在妳工作室的屋頂過夜。」

「喔不，我不能讓你這麼做。」珍擔憂地回答。「外面太冷了。我們會想出別的辦法。」

「可是我不覺得冷。」洛基說。「真的。」他花了好些時間才讓珍相信他是真心誠意，而當她向他道晚安時，看起來仍充滿憂慮。然而她的擔憂只表示她已經接受洛基進入她的生活，此事令洛基頗為滿意。他躺在不熟悉的星空下，圓形建築的屋頂入睡，一夜無夢。

 

*

 

接下來幾週，洛基忙著自珍的書籍上學習所有知識。他時常需要回頭翻閱基礎書籍；即使是密度和重力這類最基礎的學術基石，有時候在米德加德與在阿斯加的表現方式卻截然不同。洛基懵懵中察覺這些方程式為他帶來的挫折其實是件禮物，因為這份對於書籍的挫敗感讓他沒什麼空閒再憶起第一晚感受到的那種淒厲的絕望。然而這也只能勉強安慰他。

一天傍晚，晚餐前，洛基嘗試運用他所理解的愛因斯坦方程式來重新描述黑洞，但又不要直接涉及它，但他卻越補越糟。最後結果一團混亂，讓洛基不禁恐懼，懷疑奧丁不只是去除了他對於咒語的記憶；他極有可能完全剝奪了洛基的智力，讓他成了個笨手笨腳的蠢蛋，腦中只剩過往才智的幻影。洛基用力揍了桌子一拳，挫敗感令他頹下身子。

「嘩，我是不是打擾到你了？」

洛基緩緩抬起眼。黛絲站在門口，兩手各執著一個白色盒子，洛基認出那是外帶餐盒。黛絲越過她的眼鏡直盯著洛基。「這還是我第一次看你表現得像個有感情的人類。」

洛基不知該如何回應。「那裡面是什麼？」

「吃的。我想你大概餓了。」黛絲似乎把這當作邀請，朝著洛基走來，將一個盒子交給他，然後坐上桌子的邊緣。「所以你卡住了嗎？」

「暫時的挫折。」洛基說，不過話一出口聽起來卻有些絕望。

「是喔。」黛絲歪著頭，一片髮蓋住她的臉，她將頭髮塞往耳後。她望向洛基那一整疊的算式，努了努嘴。「我告訴你，這上面寫什麼我根本看不懂。你知道這代表什麼意思嗎？」他回頭看向洛基。「這代表你超級無敵聰明，根本是神經病。你知道想拿到天體物理學的學位要花多久嗎？」

「不知道。」洛基承認。

黛絲雙手向空中一揮。「我也不知道！那就表示要 _非常久_ 。你知道想拿到政治科學的大學學位要花多久嗎？四年，可能加上一些夏季學分。然後他們就讓我們主導國際政策之類的。」

洛基小心地嗤了一聲，然後打開他的外帶餐盒。「在我的故鄉也差不多是那樣。」

「嗯哼。我的重點是，你忙著當個超級天才，所以如果哪天你頭痛起來也別太驚訝。」黛絲將麵條繞在叉子上然後開始狼吞虎嚥。這讓洛基想起進食中的沃斯塔格，而就算生命中少了沃斯塔格並不讓他難過，但他還是突然感到一陣莫名奇妙的鄉愁。「所以。」黛絲說。「到底是怎樣？你家還是什麼的。我知道你是個注重隱私的人，不過一定有某人把你搞得這麼慘。」

黛絲說的話有時候比米德加德的算式還難懂。洛基只是吃著他的晚餐，然後看了黛絲一眼，不置可否。

「我是說那台貨車把你撞倒的時候，你的頭大概受了很嚴重的衝擊。」黛絲說。「或者你剛經歷很慘烈的分手之類的。不過我猜是家務事。」她用力盯著洛基，然而洛基臉上一點表情也沒有。黛絲聳了聳肩。「沒關係。你不必告訴我。反正我猜你大概寧願跟珍或艾瑞克談，畢竟也沒有人會認真看待我，不過我想該讓你知道我很願意聽。如果你想找人談的話。」她埋頭與她的麵奮戰。

這可離奇了。洛基從未採取行動與黛絲結盟，他也看不出自己的善意能帶給她什麼好處。輕鬆自在、得來全不費功夫的友誼，是索爾的強項，洛基從來不擅長。但是黛絲才剛招認她深知自己遭人看輕，洛基認為他聽見了藏匿在後頭的無聲話語，呢喃著自我貶抑、掙扎著欲和外界接觸。

所以洛基低下頭，輕聲說：「謝謝。」並心想，他或許是真心感激。

 

*

 

黛絲的一番話並未為洛基帶來奇蹟似的突破，不過的確毀壞了洛基自我防衛的城牆。無論是因他不期而然地想起了沃斯塔格，或是因黛絲偶然提及了家人，現在這些令人沮喪的算式已不足以制住洛基的思緒。

誠然，他已不再像初始那般痛苦難耐，然而當晚他嘗試入睡，記憶卻如潮水湧來。震驚令回憶支離破碎，且在洛基心中那些情景失去了聲響，只剩白色噪音，不過他仍能看見索爾與奧丁的臉，與痛楚一樣清晰。當時他以為奧丁眼中是失望，如今卻變成新的情緒，似乎是某種奇怪的自責。悔恨。奧丁一定是終於看清了洛基一直心知肚明的事實：洛基身上有缺陷。洛基輕呼出痛苦的呻吟。他咬緊牙根，牢牢凝視米德加德的遙遠星空，然而他無法阻止自己回憶彩虹橋廳裡每一分每一秒。他嘗試思考那些算式（ _這些數值的平方根，二乘以重力乘以質量除以半徑，是──_ ）可是算式一個個崩解，他只記得索爾轉身望向自己時臉上的困惑。他們連道別的機會也沒有。奧丁會對他說什麼？是洛基讓約頓人接近寒冰之匣僅咫尺之遙？

索爾總是放任洛基，但此事他絕不可能寬恕洛基。

至少洛基無法確定索爾厭棄他，就這一次，這種不確定性反而是份祝福；在洛基有具體證據證明索爾恨他之前，他尚能幻想索爾仍然相信他遭放逐只因為他是可有可無的二王子，而且這是做給寒冰巨人看的善意之舉。然而在這總不如洛基所意的世界裡，那畢竟只是個願望，而且洛基就算再次與索爾相見，他的兄長也不可能不公開對他展現敵意。米德加德的星辰在洛基眼中逐漸模糊，融成一氣。

最終天空開始泛白，露水在洛基肌膚上凝結。水氣凝成露珠，閃爍如冰霜，洛基疲憊的心思突然停止思考索爾與奧丁，轉向一段截然不同的記憶：前臂上的盔甲粉碎，肌膚轉變為約頓人的靛青色。也許洛基的魔法拯救了他，讓他未如沃斯塔格一樣遭凍傷。也許那只是光影造成的錯覺。然而洛基無法進行任何實驗以尋求真相。他無從進入約頓海姆；武器殿中的寒冰之匣同樣也無法觸及。他不知該如何是好。

睡眠是不可能了。洛基拖著步伐下樓，再次鑽研珍的書籍。

 

*

 

珍和她的同僚在工作室裡奔來走去，令洛基分心；然而在約頓海姆發生的怪事折磨了洛基整個早晨，徹底中斷他的注意力。洛基仍然無法甩掉認為自己變笨了的想法，他也無法甩掉另一個想法：也許他的身體和他的心智一樣完全背叛了他。

他終於忍無可忍，走向工作室裡被分隔作為廚房的區域。他知道他們在這裡有個冰櫃。他打開下層的門，冷空氣散發出來，然而感覺只像是秋風；冰櫃上端則如冬日。洛基將手放進冰櫃裡，感覺並無不適，他檢查雙手尋找任何改變的跡象。

「嘿。」黛絲自他身旁出現。「在找冰淇淋嗎？」

洛基直盯著她。

「好吧，說真的， _冰淇淋_ ？」黛絲一把將洛基推開，往冰箱內探去，抽出一盒不知名的物品。「坐下。快吃。」

洛基固然該感覺遭冒犯，不過黛絲的好意消除了他的敵意。他嘆了口氣，檢視自己的雙手；仍然蒼白，全無異狀，確實沒有變成藍色。所以他坐下來，任由黛絲將冰淇淋塞給他。「很美味。」洛基驚愕道。

「當然。」黛絲翻了個白眼。「而且這至少有三十二種口味。」

「非常好。」洛基喃喃自語，將所有注意力全投注在眼前的食物上。阿斯加怎會沒有類似的食品？他可以每天只吃這個，不過他希望那三十二種口味中至少有一些是其他風味，而非全是甜品，否則這冰淇淋遲早會失去部分魅力。「全都是甜的嗎？」

「嗯哼。」黛絲說。

洛基皺眉。

他們四人午餐時（午餐是更實質的食物，儘管那三個凡人手邊也都有一碗冰淇淋）洛基對著整桌的人，但主要是針對珍開口道：「我一直鑽研的物理僅止於敘述事物常理的一個層面。若我將物理運用於這碗冰淇淋，我能使它飄浮、將它與幾光年外宇宙中的等量物質互換、或者將它從物質轉化成純粹的能量。可是我連改變它的口味這般簡單的事情都做不到。你們是如何描述物體的組成成分？」

黛絲和珍都震驚地瞪著洛基。艾瑞克皺起眉，片刻後，他謹慎地說：「你可以學化學。」

「化學。」洛基覆述。

「對，大概吧。」珍點點頭。「化學是探討元素跟化合物，而不是粒子。」

元素。洛基幼年時便已精通操縱水使其化成冰或蒸氣的技巧；雖然現在他不記得所需的咒語或手勢，只記得變化的企圖，但他又重燃起希望。「妳也擁有化學書籍嗎？」

「沒有，不過我相信地方圖書館應該有館藏。」珍有些猶豫。「不過你不是已經有很多事情要處理了嗎？」

「過於執著同一件事情只會耗損心志。」洛基對她說。「圖書館，請妳帶路。」

 

*

 

對洛基而言，化學的概念與物理的概念一樣陌生，不過或許洛基多少習慣了米德加德人怪異的思考方式，又或許在化學領域，他們的邏輯與阿斯加人較為相似；無論如何，洛基在研讀了一下午化學之後，便很確定他並沒有喪失智力。

當晚及翌日，洛基將時間專注於化學與物理上，完全忽視週圍的任何活動，只有用餐時才稍作休息。珍向洛基道晚安後離開，留下他那一盞燈仍亮著，而他含糊地敷衍了幾句，興奮地重新審視他寫下的筆記。今晚不會有奇蹟性的大突破，不過洛基看著這些算式，知道它們完全 _符合_ ，就像他對咒語熟稔到能夠隨心所欲使用時的感受。

他在書桌前睡著，夢境分成奇怪的片段。其中一段，他對著三武士解釋冰凍二氧化碳的性質，而霍剛想知道為什麼洛基沒被凍傷，但洛基沒有答案。另一段夢境裡，奧丁衝進洛基在阿斯加的臥房，拿走洛基所有的書籍；洛基對他大吼說那些書是屬於珍小姐，或是自圖書館借來的，但是奧丁置之不理，所以洛基只能對著他離開的背影侮辱、咒罵。

第三個夢中索爾與洛基一同坐在米德加德的星空下，索爾說：「看到你開心，我很高興。」洛基驚訝地盯著他瞧，但在他能糾正他兄長之前，珍溫柔地將他搖醒。

洛基對著她眨了眨眼，而珍向他微笑。「抱歉這樣叫醒你。」她溫柔道。「不過這看起來實在不太舒適。你整晚都在這裡嗎？」

「應該是。」洛基打了個呵欠，直起身，又縮了縮。

珍拉過另一張椅子，在他身邊坐下。「洛基。你還好嗎？」

「很好。」洛基凝視她的臉，不過他仍然疲倦得無法理解她這問題背後的意圖。他試著說：「我離妳想知道的算式更近了。」

「那很好啊。」珍熱切地倚身向前。「不過不管你能不能奇蹟地解釋天空中為什麼會出現愛因斯坦－羅森橋，或者那類的事情，都不影響你能不能留下。你不像黛絲那樣礙手礙腳，而且我相信就連艾瑞克都知道你只是有些古怪，但不是個瘋子。」她雙手糾纏在一起。「但是我實在想知道你在那場風暴裡的經歷，而且我也想知道你來自哪裡。告訴我，什麼都好，可以嗎？」

洛基頷首。這問題很公平。「我被……放棄了。」他說。「我的兄長很魯莽，他尚未準備好承擔他人期待的職責。我們的父親發現此事，為了我兄長的過錯而懲罰我。因為我沒能讓他變得更好。我猜想，讓我兄長留在家裡是出於政治上的考量，而且我──我不確定自己是不是我父親的親生兒子。或許對他而言，放逐我比較容易。」他如此敘述，彷彿那只是個故事，一個謊言，一切虛假得令人愉快。然而，洛基仍能感覺淚水刺痛他的雙眼；他利用這點，顫抖著凝視著珍。她的嘴巴微張，眉頭則因關懷而深鎖。很好。

「他奪走了我所有的研究。」洛基繼續道。「好幾年的筆記、方程式、設備器材──都沒了。他不准我擁有那些東西。而我想我被你的貨車撞那一下，讓問題更複雜了。不過我並不怪你，珍。我能遇見另一位科學家，是世上最幸運的事。」

「噢。」珍說。「我──我很遺憾。我是說，我很高興我們撞見了彼此，雖然真的是用撞的，不過……你爸。這實在太糟糕了。」她對他微微一笑。「謝謝你告訴我。」

「妳一直都很慷慨。」洛基對她說。「我至少該向妳坦白。」他發現淚水不願離開他的雙眼。洛基快速眨眼，轉身面向書桌。「現在，我想我對於這些材料的瞭解已足以提出一個解決橋的不確定性的方案。這離實際實現還很遠，不過此方案在理論上應該相當完善。」

「好啊。」珍將她的椅子拉近。「讓我看看。」

 

*

 

洛基的提案讓珍相當興奮。洛基幾乎可以確定她只是表現得太有禮貌，不過後來艾瑞克抵達，珍將洛基的算式拿給他看，艾瑞克也頗為振奮。那些算式其實沒什麼，洛基只不過是將他所記得的彩虹橋運作方式以米德加德物理翻譯出來。洛基聳聳肩說：「我知道這沒什麼──」艾瑞克轉過身，近乎憤慨地反駁：「 _沒什麼_ ？史上還沒人這麼做過！」洛基忍不住有些自鳴得意。

他們一整天連吃飯時間都心不在焉，而黛絲則根本沒出現。晚飯後，珍拿起她記錄私人筆記的黑色小本子，語焉不詳地說：「我要去……」便漫步上屋頂去。洛基起身欲跟上她，但艾瑞克抓住了他的手臂。

「她都去那裡想事情。」他告訴洛基。「別打擾她。你已經給她好些東西讓她思考了。」洛基頷首，而艾瑞克若有所思地觀察了他半晌。「我們去喝一杯吧。」

愉悅感令洛基臉色漲紅。從某種奇怪的層面看來，艾瑞克就像是個錨，定點在他的家鄉；他不常開口，但每當他發言時，他總會說出熟悉的話語。在阿斯加，戰役勝利後人們習慣與年長武士一同飲酒慶祝；在此，艾瑞克會為了他的算式而慶祝。所以洛基拿起外套，跟著艾瑞克走進夜色裡。

艾瑞克帶他去的這間酒吧燈光昏黃，令洛基想起家中那幾間較小的筵席廳。這讓他忍不住迅速喝乾第一杯酒，而艾瑞克似乎願意再叫一輪。然後他坐在位置上，轉身、擺好架式面對洛基，看起來下定決心可又不具威脅性。「你今天的成就令人嘆為觀止。」他說。

「謝謝你。」洛基朝艾瑞克舉杯。

「你就是珍要找的人。」艾瑞克續道。「我覺得這實在太過巧合，不過我不是在抱怨。我不知道你為何在此，不過我不認為你是想傷害她。」

「絕對不是。」洛基像他保證。他想不到任何說謊的理由。「我不過是在尋找答案，與她相同。」艾瑞克的臉色稍微緩和。他點了點頭。洛基盯著自己的杯子，又轉眼望向艾瑞克。「你的擔憂……」

「珍嗎？」艾瑞克竟然微笑了。「他父親跟我曾在同一所大學教書。他是個好人。珍就像是我的女兒。」

如他所料。洛基頷首。對艾瑞克而言，家人的重點不在於血緣；家庭是結盟，是互信的網絡。他妒忌艾瑞克那天真的想法，而當艾瑞克點了第三輪酒，他的感激不可言喻。這杯酒洛基也很快喝乾；如果算式無法淹沒胸口的壓力，那酒精絕對可以。洛基要求酒保再將他的酒杯填滿，艾瑞克略為擔憂地看了洛基一眼，但沒有阻止他。

不多時，艾瑞克未勸阻的原因昭然若揭；洛基四肢沉重，腦袋昏沉，艾瑞克便佯裝不經意地問：「所以你那時候在暴風裡做什麼？」

艾瑞克‧賽爾維格還以為自己能將洛基一軍。洛基大笑，笑聲在他腦裡聽來有些破碎，但在耳中聽來卻是甜美而輕盈。「我迷路了。」他的口齒仍然清晰。「風暴突然向我襲來。」

艾瑞克嘆了口氣。「好吧。走吧，你該回家了。」

艾瑞克伸臂撐住洛基。洛基不想要艾瑞克協助，但他也沒有氣力抗拒艾瑞克的好意。他忍耐著讓艾瑞克領他走出酒吧，踏上靜謐的街道。頭頂的星空緩緩旋轉，洛基心想，如果他知道確切的字句，他或許會呢喃著要大地釋放他，讓他飄進無盡的天空中。然而他只能倚著艾瑞克，步履蹣跚，處處受限。

「你知道嗎？」艾瑞克開口。「我小時候曾聽過不少故事，是關於一個與你同名的搗蛋鬼。洛基。」洛基四肢發軟，緊繃不起來，不過艾瑞克說的話不著邊際，他大約不會注意到洛基的緊張。「我很喜歡他。他願意弄髒雙手。他願意做其他神祇不願做的事情，而且他不在意自己出糗。你要記得啊，好嗎？多多犯錯。」

洛基又一次不由自主地大笑。「我犯過錯。」他說。「我會再犯。」

「很好。」艾瑞克在工作室的玻璃門前停下腳步。「你有辦法自己上屋頂嗎？」

洛基考量了一會。星空仍在旋轉，但他雙腿沉穩。「可以。」他回答。「晚安，艾瑞克。」

「晚安，洛基。」艾瑞克拍了拍洛基肩膀，隨即轉身走入夜色裡。洛基笨拙地與門把奮鬥了一會，最後門終於打開。工作室裡寂靜而幽暗；冰櫃發出低頻響聲。洛基在寬敞的空間中央猶豫不決。人創造家庭，人破壞家庭。他犯過不少錯誤，而他決定繼續犯錯，弄髒自己雙手，既然奧丁做不到，他要自己揭發。洛基走向冰櫃，找到他要找的東西：一罐細心封裝的容器，在他開始閱讀化學教材之前，在他眼裡毫無意義的容器。

液態氮。

這必定是艾瑞克的實驗用品。那不重要。洛基將其自冰櫃取出，走到水槽邊，把液態氮倒入一支金屬湯匙，然後使勁拿湯匙敲打流理台。湯匙四分五裂，就如洛基的盔甲一般。洛基很滿意。他將袖子捲起，然後小心地把液態氮倒在自己前臂上。感覺像是冷水。

「洛基，你在 _做什麼_ ？」

他抬眼看見珍站在門口，半身被黑影遮蓋，她的雙眼驚恐地圓睜。洛基謹慎地將液態氮容器放在一邊，然後緩緩垂眼看著自己的手臂，彷彿夢境。他手臂上的肌膚呈現靛藍，逐漸褪回蒼白。洛基掙扎著開口。「我可能受詛咒了。」他輕語。

他的話似乎釋放了珍，她奔向洛基，一把抓住他的手臂，輕柔地翻來轉去。她抬臉望向洛基。「我──我不懂。」

「我也不懂。」突然間他非常需要坐下，既然附近沒有座椅，洛基便直接跌坐在地。珍跪在他身側，手仍抓著他的手臂。洛基仰起頭，毫無預警地，他竟必須努力忍住困惑的淚水。他不可能是阿斯加人。不過奧丁絕不是因為洛基沒有了用處便將他放逐。沒有任何父親會如此殘忍。沒有。

「不要……」洛基呻吟，然後轉身將臉埋進珍嬌小的肩膀裡。她雙手環住他，呢喃著安撫的謊言。洛基揭露了這個秘密，一切再也無法回到正軌。

「你該睡了。」最後珍說。酒精和悲慘情緒使得洛基半醉半醒，所以他讓珍領著他躺上她的床。洛基沉沉入睡，珍坐在他身邊，溫柔輕撫他的髮。

 

*

 

洛基醒來，不敢睜開眼。無論珍是否還在，羞恥感都一樣難以承受。他頭痛欲裂，腸胃翻絞，不是因為昨晚的酒，而是這份可怕的新資訊。洛基沒有父親。

他試著想別的事情，不過他的心思拒絕停止圍繞此一思緒，猶如烏鴉在腐肉四周盤旋。洛基是約頓人。奧丁將他放逐，一定是因為當他讓寒冰巨人進入阿斯加時，看來像洛基打算重新與他的人民結盟。或許洛基確實 _是這麼打算_ 。或許洛基身上的缺陷是，在阿斯加人外表之下，他其實是頭怪物，連自己的意志也背叛。他是個 _錯誤_ 。

一陣聲響；珍自門外傾身向內探，洛基不由自主猛直起身，也因此無法裝睡。珍的拖車似乎比第一天感覺更加狹窄；洛基縮回床上。珍小心翼翼入內，手上端著一個掩蓋著的盤子，聞起來像是早餐，令洛基作嘔。她將餐盤放在小小的桌上，然後有些畏縮地在床的邊緣坐下，始終避開洛基的視線，彷彿洛基是某種受驚的動物。「我可以看看你的手臂嗎？」她溫和問道。

洛基伸出手。珍的手指小心翼翼劃過他無瑕的、騙人的肌膚。「我不懂。」她輕語，就像昨夜那般，然後她抬眼看向洛基。「這怎麼可能？」洛基靜止不動，低著頭。「洛基， _拜託你_ 。」珍說：「拜託你說話。我只是想瞭解狀況。」

她應該得到一些回報，畢竟她提供了洛基擁抱，而且她沒有可憐洛基。可是洛基已經沒什麼能給了。他胸口的寒冰再次結凍，逐漸往上爬，攫住了他的喉頭。何況，就算他能夠開口，又該說什麼？洛基不能承認他是個叛徒。洛基甚至不確定自己是否還記得該如何說實話；他看見事實，但事實變得扭曲、充滿缺陷，因為洛基的一生只是個謊言。

「好吧。」珍的語氣溫和但失望。「我幫你帶了早餐來。如果你想喝水，櫥櫃裡有馬克杯。」她起身，悄然離去。

好半晌後，洛基站起身，為自己倒了杯水。他茫然看著手中水杯，想起他所精通的第一道咒語是對水輕輕吹氣，使其結冰；巧妙的把戲。洛基現在又試一次，但水面只出現漣漪。他乾脆一口喝下，或許至少能緩解在他腦裡不斷重擊的頭疼。

不過他實在無法逼迫自己進食，所以回到床邊呆坐，蜷起身子。他好奇這究竟是不是詛咒，或許，因為他背叛了奧丁王朝，嘗試延宕索爾的勝利之日，因此他自食其果，承受這恐怖的咒語，讓他形貌有如自己縱放入阿斯加的敵人。可怕的是洛基希望如此。這麼一來那就是他自業自得；這麼一來他仍然擁有父親與母親與兄長；這麼一來他還是奧丁的兒子，而不是他的──他的戰利品。

奧丁 _要_ 他做什麼？

就這樣，洛基無法定心想出任何理論或解釋，而這本身便令他恐慌。他初來乍到之時曾心想自己已經失去一切；然而或許他自始至終都一無所有。他的思緒不停碾磨，最終無助地停頓下來。

有人敲了敲拖車的門。

洛基沒有應門的意願，片刻後，門被推開，黛絲探頭進來。「嘿。」她說。見洛基毫無反應，她邁步而入，斜倚著牆，若有所思地看著洛基。最後她開口道：「如果你是外星人，也不必擔心我們會對你做實驗或者，呃，把你交給政府。」

她等待洛基回應，但洛基只是冷漠地看著她。「或者如果你是某種類似神仙的異次元生物……」黛絲補充：「還是一樣不會有實驗，也不會把你交給星際戰警，就這樣。」她咬咬唇。「不過珍很驚慌。不是怕你，只是為你憂心。請你出來，好嗎？」

洛基背過身，盯著虛偽的雙手，卻視而不見。一頭失怙的怪物不值得獲得黛絲的善意。「呃，早日康復。」黛絲離開。

洛基心中軟弱的那一部分想要叫住黛絲，求她留下陪伴，無論自己有多麼不受歡迎。然而洛基早已陷入自己的思緒中，不過他的思考不再是迴圈，而是冰冷的直線：奧丁當然會偏心索爾。就算索爾是真的既軟弱又愚蠢，奧丁還是會偏愛他，因為他不可能讓一個寒冰巨人坐上阿斯加的王位。所有人當然會表面上禮貌地對待洛基，背後恐懼他。無論他們是早知他是約頓人，或只是覺察到他有異狀，都不重要，畢竟結果都相同。不過洛基無法忍受三武士，或者希芙，或者更糟的──索爾，竟能夠明明心知肚明，卻心照不宣。不可能。索爾一定不知道，否則洛基早就能從他臉上看透了。

或許索爾對於他這虛偽弟弟的身世仍一無所知。洛基發現自己緊抓著這絲希望，像個在深淵旁失去立足點的可憐蟲。

艾瑞克門也沒敲便走了進來，手上拎著食物。他沒有把食物放在絲毫未動的早餐旁邊，而是直接走向洛基，擺在他眼前，然後堅定地說：「吃。」

洛基照做，儘管食物在他空蕩的胃中感覺沉甸甸的。在理想的世界裡，洛基勉強吞下午餐應該就夠了，艾瑞克此時該當走開，但他卻留了下來。他不發一語，直到洛基將午餐吃得乾乾淨淨。他在洛基身旁坐下，開口道：「珍說我們應該別打擾你，讓你獨自處理，不管是要處理什麼。不過我不認為那有什麼效果。」他側了洛基一眼，而洛基面無表情地凝視著他。艾瑞克輕輕乾笑，搖了搖頭。「我一直想像你是紅頭髮。」

「什麼？」洛基不由自主道。

「紅髮。」艾瑞克重複一次。「我不知道為什麼。可能是因為我小時候讀的那本書。不過那不重要。重要的是我要珍和黛絲想出關於你的一些假設，最後我們同意你應該是真正的洛基，來自阿斯加，那場風暴把你送下地球。你有話要說嗎？」

洛基有些艱困地聳了聳肩。「那不重要。」

「最好是不重要。」艾瑞克說：「我不確定她們的理論對不對，但我知道我昨晚說的任何一句話你都別聽進去。你可不准讓我失望，犯了錯又不重新站起來。」

「不是。」洛基試著開口。他的聲音分岔。「不是昨晚。我的過錯是一週前犯的，或者──或者是更早以前，不是我的過錯，我父親的。我不知道。」

「這個嘛。」艾瑞克的聲音聽起來有些挖苦的幽默。「如果你爸爸是奧丁，那他自己也犯了不少過錯，而且為了過錯而內疚自責不是他的作風。」

洛基驚訝地盯著他。這是個全新的觀點。「我了解了。」他回覆。「謝謝你為我帶午餐來，艾瑞克。我想一個人靜一靜。」

艾瑞克點點頭，站起身。「晚餐是六點。」

他離開後，洛基靜靜坐著，但不再感到絕望。這些凡人對他仍然忠心耿耿，就像三武士總是忠於索爾一樣。雖然他還在學習如何使用這世界的魔法工具，至少這些工具已歸他所有。阿斯加不屬於他，但他也沒被放逐到約頓海姆。也許這世界仍有他值得的事物，儘管有生以來第一次他不確定自己究竟值得什麼。

六點整，洛基動身，越過馬路抵達工作室。看來艾瑞克和黛絲負責準備晚餐，而珍忙著校對數據；這情景非常熟悉，令洛基不自覺微微一笑。當他走進廚房時，所有人突然靜止不動。洛基將手插進牛仔褲口袋，然後溫和地說：「我為今日的舉止道歉，很抱歉讓你們擔憂了。我懇求你們今晚別問我任何問題；我很疲憊。」他看見黛絲臉上赤裸裸的失望，還有珍眼中藏得比較好的失望，所以補充道：「我並非永遠不願回答你們的問題。只是不是今晚。」

「謝謝你。」珍靜靜回答。

「好～囉～」黛絲說：「晚餐好囉，各位。」

 

*

 

早晨洛基醒來，心情並未較前幾日糟。他感覺輕鬆，但也知道一切隨時可能會回頭將他壓垮，所以他決定趁著還可以時，享受這份小小的自由。他下樓走進實驗室，心中只思索著算式的推斷，想著等會早餐時要向珍展示一次。但他一進廚房，便僵住了。

站在流理台旁，正對著看起來相當慌張的珍講話的，是 _索爾_ 。

索爾望向洛基，燦笑點亮了他整張臉。「弟弟！」

什麼不喊，偏喊這詞。恐懼沉沉地壓在洛基身上，令他雙膝幾乎發軟；不過他控制住自己，他知道自己臉色必然發白，不過除此之外看起來仍然鎮靜。站在索爾身邊的珍顯得弱不禁風，索爾的盔甲則讓他看起來頗為古怪，某種自內而外閃爍的光芒使他身上的顏色太過鮮豔。他的形影刺痛了洛基的雙眼。一瞬間，洛基害怕自己會無法承受。不過他早已忍受過索爾造成的更糟糕的事情。

「索爾。」洛基冷冷道，信步踏入廚房。「我希望你沒有驚嚇到珍小姐。」

「沒事。」珍小聲、平穩道：「我很好。索爾只是在介紹他自己。」

「是嗎。」洛基對上索爾雙眼；索爾迷惘地回望，就好像他認真期待著更熱切的歡迎。也許他以為洛基會感激地奔進他懷中。洛基嘴角微微上揚。「到外頭吧，索爾。我們不該打擾各位。」

「當然。」索爾牽起珍的手鞠躬輕吻，以宮廷禮向她道別。珍任由他這麼做，不過困惑地瞥了洛基一眼。她看來太欣喜於索爾對她的注意，令洛基頗為不悅，所以他轉過身，快步往外走。

索爾跟在他身後。早晨清澈的光線讓索爾的眼藍得不可思議，他的髮金得不可思議。洛基突然非常在意──雖然他已經好幾天沒有察覺──自己身上破損的牛仔褲、沾滿汙泥的靴子、老舊的綠毛衣；褪色、邋遢、卑微。索爾自在地站在洛基身側，彷彿這仍然是他的位置，而洛基也察覺到他倆之間幾乎沒有空隙。「告訴我。」他看著遠方的沙漠，不願對上索爾的視線。「你來這裡做什麼？」

「我一直試著要過來。」索爾回答，宛若這是世上最顯而易見的事實。「海姆達爾不肯讓我通行，直到今日。」

「他為何改變心意？」洛基問。在他心中，一切都非常平穩、靜止；洛基的脈搏在指尖亂敲。

「他觀察你。」索爾低低地道，他越靠越近，迫使洛基不得不抬頭對上他的眼。索爾看來比平常要嚴肅許多。「我不清楚他看見了什麼，不過今晨我到彩虹橋要求過來見你時，海姆達爾說他會讓我通行，因為你需要幫助。」

洛基大笑著往旁邊溜。「 _你的_ 幫助？」

「當然。」索爾一邊說一邊跟上。「我不會拋下你不管。」

這實在令人難以忍受。即便是昨日，洛基都還可能採取各種手段，說服索爾帶他回阿斯加，讓他向奧丁乞求寬恕，承諾悔改。如今，洛基只想要索爾離開，別發現任何實情。「我以為你受限制，不得離開阿斯加。」他說。「你想要父親也將你放逐嗎？」

「我曾要他放逐我。」索爾忿忿道。洛基轉過身，驚訝地盯著他。索爾眼神充滿憤恨。「如果你是因為不服從而遭放逐，那我也該被流放。父親以為是 _你_ 設計讓我們去約頓海姆，我告訴他你曾嘗試勸阻我，他卻說我太傻。」遠方隱隱一陣雷鳴。「我還以為父親深明事理。」

「深明事理？」洛基茫然地覆述。

「不該像無知的人一樣不信任你！」索爾大吼。他一把抓住洛基僵硬的肩膀。「沒有你，阿斯加的一切都不對勁。」

索爾是最糟的那種蠢材。洛基惡狠狠地甩開他的手。「你是指少了我，就沒有人能襯托出你的優秀。」他怒道。「父親終於有時間處理 _你的_ 種種缺點。」索爾臉上受傷、畏縮的表情告訴洛基他的話語正中紅心。憤怒使他舉目所見幾乎泛白。「你跑來這裡不過是因為你喜歡看到我淪落、狼狽的慘況。」

「不對。」索爾否認。「弟弟──」

「 _別再叫我弟弟！_ 」洛基怒吼。

索爾震驚、僵直。「洛基。」

「我不是你弟弟。」洛基面目猙獰。一切都冰冷刺骨。「去見奧丁，看他是要親口告知你蠢到聽不進去的事實，還是再說一次關於他次子的謊言。問他那日自約頓海姆取走了什麼。看看你身為戰士的驕傲能否容許你跟一頭怪物一起被放逐。」

「洛基，拜託。」索爾懇求。「你這是什麼意思？直接說明你的心思。」

「走開。」洛基對他說。但這樣不足以趕他走，所以他走向索爾，伸出手，懸在索爾面前。熟悉的閃電在兩人間流竄。「求你，哥哥。」洛基輕語。

索爾的雙眼閃閃發亮。「我會再回來找你。我發誓。」

洛基笑著放下手。「別立虛假的誓言，索爾。再會了。」

索爾踟躕了片刻，最後他離開，大步邁向沙漠，他的鮮豔披風在他背後呼呼作響。索爾總是在洛基的話語能夠摧毀彼此的時候才願意傾聽。洛基站得直挺挺地，目送他最後的希望逐漸消失在遠方，他聽見身後珍輕巧的腳步，但沒有轉身。

「所以那就是索爾？」珍瞇眼望向頭頂來勢洶洶的暴風雨雲。「索爾，傳說中的雷神？」

「就是他，沒錯。」洛基輕語。

「是喔。」珍對著洛基微微一笑。「想不想吃點早餐？」

「願上天賜福予妳，珍‧佛斯特。」語畢，洛基跟著她入內，天空落下了初始幾滴雨。

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

滂沱大雨持續了整個早晨，猛烈敲擊著玻璃窗。但洛基深知他不必幻想這表示有人正為他哀悼。他等艾瑞克及黛絲全身濕淋淋地抵達工作室，然後在他的椅子上坐下，開口道：「我想現在是解釋的時候了。」

三位凡人交換了眼神，但他們也一齊坐下，形成一個保護圈。洛基說不清是為什麼，很奇怪地，他從這保護圈得到了能量，所以他對珍點了點頭，允許她開始提問。

「今天早上……」她說。「一個斯堪地那維亞型的彪形大漢突然冒出來，自稱是你哥哥索爾。」

「 _不會吧_ 。」黛絲說。

「噓。」珍轉向洛基道：「所以那是怎麼一回事？」

洛基娓娓道來。他謹慎地敘述，內心嘗試將事件依先後順序排列。他省略了自己如蛆附骨的醜惡嫉妒，不過他想起艾瑞克所提及，童年時認識的洛基，所以他深吸了口氣，然後道：「我知道索爾還沒準備好，不過在阿斯加，言語的影響力遠不如行動。所以在索爾加冕典禮的前夕，我打開通往約頓海姆的祕徑，放數個寒冰巨人進來。說實話，那只是為了好玩，讓大家看看索爾根本對外交政策一竅不通。沒想到計畫太過成功。」他看見珍皺起了眉，不過艾瑞克對上洛基的雙眼，點了點頭，所以洛基繼續述說：索爾如何好戰、奧丁認知到洛基的背叛、他的放逐。最後他說到液態氮實驗，以及他發現自己是約頓人。

沒有人發言；他們凝視著洛基，好像還在等待故事的結局。

終於，黛絲開口：「爸媽不跟你說你是收養來的，感覺一定很糟。」

「對呀！」珍伸手溫柔地拍了拍洛基的膝蓋。「而且我無法想像這一切有多困難，突然得──得重新評估你以為認識、瞭解的有關自己的所有事情。不過你會沒事的。」

「什──」洛基困惑地張著嘴，隨即突然明白：他們並不會一聽見 _約頓人_ 就想到 _怪物_ 。對他們而言，一種異次元生物與另一種之間根本沒有分別。在珍與黛絲的眼中，他還是同一個洛基。「噢。」他驚訝地笑出了聲。

「所以你一直在研究的……」片刻後艾瑞克發言。「那個穩定性的算式──」

「是企圖重拾我的魔法。」洛基說。「借助於這個世界的規則。」

黛絲雙眼圓睜。「嘩。」

「假設你不記得所有的細節……」珍邊說邊瞄了艾瑞克一眼。「你能不能至少給我們一個──一個概要的觀念，解釋你對宇宙的認知？」

洛基環顧他們臉上期待的表情。他想起彩虹橋，想起世界之樹的繁茂枝幹，要讓他們理解，得先轉譯成量子物理學。他想起在他的認知消失前曾瞭若指掌的宇宙間所有秘道。他在珍眼中看見希望，而洛基心中幾乎燒成灰燼的火花再一次點燃。

「當然。」

 

*

 

當天傍晚，洛基無視徘徊在他心智邊緣的心痛感，埋首於眼前事物。他的凡人提出的問題，關於世界之樹、關於彩虹橋、關於他的魔法，皆相當具洞悉力──黛絲的問題則是很有創意──促使洛基開始以全新的角度考量、重建他的知識。他們不僅止於談論如何敘述、塑造宇宙；珍也提及洛基的未來。他也許可以和她及艾瑞克一同在某正式機構就職，如此一來他就能獲得米德加德用以交易物品的貨幣，他也就不必獨獨依賴珍的慷慨好意過活。艾瑞克甚至可以幫洛基取得某種文件，證明他有權居住於此，不過艾瑞克警告他那需要耗費一些時間。至此對話突然轉向，因為黛絲決定替她所謂的「洛基的秘密身分」編造新名字；但洛基只覺有趣，故放任她胡來。

最後，艾瑞克說：「好了。」他望向窗外濕漉漉的夜色，皺起了臉。「你今晚不能睡在屋頂，看看這種天氣。」

洛基聳聳肩。「我睡這裡。」

「哪裡？」艾瑞克很好奇。「不行。你今天晚上來睡我的沙發。明早我們再幫你找間公寓──我想我租的大樓裡應該有幾個房間正在招租。」

「好吧。」洛基說。他們向珍與黛絲道別，然後一同走過小鎮。洛基保持沉默，心中思考著待得他擁有自己的居所時，該做些什麼：他可以重建自己專屬的工作室，收藏米德加德的科學咒語書，或許甚至有台電腦，雖然目前他仍未完全瞭解電腦的所有應用程式。在這個世界裡，巫師不會被視作懦夫，他可以讓自己名滿天下。

他可以證明他不只是個約頓人，而且他不需要虛假的阿斯加家人來讓自己完整。

「所以……」艾瑞克打斷了他的幻想。艾瑞克的家很小，不過並不像珍的家那麼狹窄；他們走上一排階梯才抵達他的房間。在日光中，或許會有很好的景致。洛基脫下他的靴子，坐上沙發，沉靜下來，艾瑞克則走來走去。「哪個故事是真的？」艾瑞克問道。

洛基微笑。「你是指關於我的故事。」

「沒錯。」艾瑞克側了洛基一眼。「有個故事是關於你爸爸的馬──」

洛基的微笑變得苦澀。「可以想見惡毒的謠言確實流傳於各界。我絕不願誘惑一頭駿馬，即便是為我父──為了奧丁。無論是何人散播此謠言，艾瑞克‧賽爾維格，那人必定大大高估了我的能耐，才會相信我能維持雌馬形體長達四季之久。我對於八足的斯雷普尼爾來源一無所知，而我與牠的身世亦毫無瓜葛。」

令他驚訝的是，艾瑞克竟放聲大笑。洛基挑起眉，艾瑞克則回應道：「你總是──讓我很驚奇。平常你說話方式像我們一樣，但有時候卻會突然以神的方式說話。很正式。」洛基撇了撇嘴，艾瑞克補充道：「我很喜歡！只是很讓人驚訝。」

「非常好。」洛基咕噥著在沙發上躺好，幸好這沙發至少與珍拖車上的床差不多舒適。待他擁有自己的居所，他要買張羽絨與石南花製成的床。

沉默降臨。洛基突然想要轉身詢問艾瑞克，米德加德人還聽過哪些謠言──在他們的故事中，洛基是遭放逐，還是怪物，或者是英勇索爾的忠誠夥伴。不過洛基沒有開口，因為他知道答案會是三者皆是。

 

*

 

在他熟睡時，洛基如往昔一般作夢──那時他只消溜進恍惚夢境，側耳傾聽，就能得知其他人的秘密。夢中，他是奧丁私人臥房牆上的一道陰影，索爾也在場，長跪在他父親椅前。

「原諒我，父親。」索爾說。「不過海姆達爾看見洛基需要協助。而身為兄長，去見他是我的責任。我明白我違抗了您，不過我也知道，有時一國之君為了做正確的事情，不得不食言失信。我絕不會違背您命令，再次前往約頓海姆……不過這可是洛基。」

「索爾。」奧丁嘆息。「你仍然太輕率。你明知那是我得把你留在此地的主因。」索爾低下頭，但奧丁續道：「不過，你的舉動是經過審慎考量，且是出於手足之情。你前往米德加德，稱不上冒犯勞菲。我可以原諒你此事。但是對於你的抗命，我仍然不能視而不見。」

「是的，父親。」索爾欲起身，又猶豫道：「父親？我與洛基談話時，他說了些令人不安的事情。」

奧丁痛苦地閉眼一會。「確實。」他道。「洛基很有賣弄言辭、令人不安的天分。他說了什麼？」

「他說他不是我弟弟。」索爾說。「他說您……撒了謊。他說您從約頓海姆奪走了某件物事，還有他是個怪物。」他置於身側的雙手握成了拳。「他只肯暗示，不願言明。他這是什麼意思？」

「啊。」奧丁看起來很渺小，像個衰頹的老人。「所以他發現了。我沒打算讓他知道──至少在時機成熟之前，我尚不願告訴他。而經過這番波折，我完全不打算讓他知曉了。」他凝視著索爾然後微笑，那是一抹悲傷、疲憊的笑容。「約頓海姆戰役過後，我走進神廟，發現了一個嬰兒。以巨人後代而言，他很嬌小。被遺棄、受苦、等死──勞菲之子。」

索爾渾身僵直。洛基的黑影因憤怒及傷痛而顫抖，他附近燈架上的火炬因此而詭異地熊熊燃燒，不過洛基沒有出聲怒吼，因為一旦這麼做，就會毀壞這道咒語，使他醒來。

「高貴之舉。」終於，索爾開口。「不過您不害怕洛基會成為威脅？」

「我希望他能像你一樣成長。」奧丁招認。「我以為，終有一日我們可以聯合兩個王國。透過洛基結成同盟，帶來永恆的和平。不過那些計畫現下已無關緊要。洛基只會惡作劇，毀滅我嘗試建造的事物。他若能在地球上找到新生活，遠離約頓人、遠離我們，對他而言更好。」

索爾緩緩點頭，但他的兩道眉怒氣沖沖地皺著，洛基深知那表情，每當索爾察覺不公不義時便會像那樣皺起眉。「我不清楚他是如何發現事實。」索爾說。「不過無論是發生什麼事，都驚嚇到他了。您過往為何隻字未提？」

「告訴洛基他來自與我們交戰的國度？告訴他我們歌頌慶祝他族人的挫敗？更何況滅絕他族人可是 _你的_ 愚蠢願望，索爾。」奧丁嘆息。「不行。我只想保護他。」

「非常好。」索爾起身。「那您必須親口對他說。」

「索爾──」

「或者……」索爾突然想到了個主意，直接打斷奧丁。「當然，您無法離開阿斯加，至少現在不行。我會代替您告知他。」索爾記起自己的現況，補充道：「在您的授權之下，父親。」

奧丁非常僵硬，陷入沉思。洛基現在已不只是闇影，而是怒吼，僅憑藉鋼鐵般的意志堅持留在此幕幻象中；不過他想聽見父親話語的欲望遠大於他的苦痛。一位熟練的騙子對上另一位，彼此心知肚明一切都是謊言。「好吧。」奧丁說。「但下不為例，索爾。」

「我發誓。」索爾眼神閃閃發光。「謝謝您，父親。」

夢境分解成一片漆黑。洛基花了好一段時間才鎮定下來，逐漸醒轉，滿嘴咒罵，米德加德的晨曦刺痛他雙眼。他手忙腳亂翻下沙發，伸手摸索他的靴子及夾克，恍恍惚惚希望這些聲響不會吵醒睡在隔壁房的艾瑞克。他踉踉蹌蹌跑下階梯，奔上街道，心思迅速運轉。昨夜所見所聞與過去監探遠方事物時的感受太過相近，不可能單單被解釋為夢境。問題是 _怎麼會_ 。洛基昨晚的確是心情愉快，但他的思緒尚未平靜得能夠抵達看見視像所需的境界；就算他迫切想知道奧丁的現況，應該也不足以讓他能如昨夜那樣窺視。除了他所恐懼的全是真實，以及奧丁倦了之外，他還得知了什麼消息？

洛基頓時在路中央停下腳步，興奮得直發抖。奧丁倦了。他對於洛基魔法的掌控逐漸鬆弛。

他現在這樣無法與索爾會面；憤怒與希望在洛基心裡燃燒，一切都太靠近表面，無法承受另一次面對面衝突，更何況索爾定會向他重述關於奧丁的善意的虛假故事。可是洛基胸口滿溢著使人目盲的陌生情緒，他 _想要_ 這場戰爭。

他在小鎮近郊與索爾碰面，比起上次更深入沙漠好幾百呎。他們逐漸靠近，直到能看清楚彼此的距離。索爾面容困惑，步履漸緩。洛基看見索爾 _戒慎恐懼_ 地走來，所以走向索爾，全是戰鬥的優雅姿態，臉上帶著溫和但危險的微笑。「索爾。」

「洛基。」索爾小心地回覆。「我和父親談過了。」

「我知道。」洛基說。「他拿一些淒涼而高貴的故事搪塞你。不過你為何來此？總不會是想讓個約頓人與偷走他以減輕染血的內疚之人，兩人間重修舊好吧？我相信你不是個侍從，來幫那個沒膽面對自己所做所為的懦夫跑腿。」

「不是那樣的！」索爾提高音量。「你明知道現在情況讓他不能離開阿斯加。而且他是想保護你，洛基。」

「當然。」洛基譏笑。「不能讓這孩子知道他是頭怪物。他哥哥 _會_ 怎麼想？你認為這是公開的秘密嗎？或者是本能的厭惡？這就是為何你朋友只是容忍、默認我的存在。少了我之後，想必有許多愉快的宴席。」索爾臉上受傷的表情說明了一切。洛基大笑，白熱的憤怒不斷升騰。「我相信父親不會如此性急地放逐他的親生兒子。不過約頓人畢竟是約頓人，背叛你想必是我的本能。」

索爾瞪著他。「什麼？」

噢。他說得太過火了。「我只是說父親認為是我慫恿你去挑釁約頓人，挑起戰火──」洛基解釋，但索爾打斷了他。

「不對。」他說。「不只這樣。你是個優秀的騙子，不過我瞭解你。你做了什麼？」

恐懼勒住了洛基喉頭。詛咒奧丁，不好好善後，還回頭出賣了洛基；詛咒奧丁，嘗試 _保護_ 他們，用的方式卻根本稱不上保護。洛基震驚地發現，儘管他的過去已被催毀，緩緩建立起的新生則屢遭索爾闖入，幾乎要毀壞，儘管發生了這一切，他仍無法想像真正地失去索爾。洛基的憤怒情緒轉向自己，疼痛使他難以呼吸。「是我。」他輕語。「是我放那些寒冰巨人進入阿斯加的。」

索爾眼神危險地閃爍。「 _什麼_ ？」

「你還沒準備好。」洛基說。他的話語空洞、毫不充分，但他逼自己吐實，因為如此一來，他們終於能夠永遠停止這場手足間的啞謎。無用的淚水形成一層光幕，令他所見的世界開始搖晃。「我想要阻止你立誓。再給你一點時間。因為父親太盲目，看不清你還只是個幼稚男孩。」

「所以你以為你有權力評斷我？」索爾質問。他們站得不夠遠，而他的聲音開始憤怒地顫抖。「你瞭解你對阿斯加造成多大危險嗎？如果他們成功，會給全九界造成多嚴重的威脅？難道你 _以為_ ──」

「我知道！」洛基怒斥。「而衡量一切，還是值得這麼做，好阻止你登基。」令他羞恥地，一滴淚水溢了出來，但他視而不見。

迷惘取代了索爾臉上的憤怒。「你真有那麼恨我嗎，弟弟？」

_弟弟_ 。他倆明明經歷了這一切。洛基放聲大笑，像是冰霜碎裂的聲音。「恨？你以為有這麼單純？我要怎麼恨一個如此高貴、如此受人景仰的人？英勇的索爾‧奧丁森！」轉向的憤怒在胸口燒得白熱，劈爛、粉碎了寒冰。洛基無助顫抖。「我要怎麼恨一個從不閃躲我的咒語的人？怎麼恨一個把埋頭書堆的我拉上冒險旅程的人？你性情真誠得無法想像我或許居心叵測，我要怎麼恨你？」

索爾臉上的迷惘消失了。「啊。」他自信地微笑。「所以你是愛我的。」

洛基攻擊他。

這與任何他曾經歷過的，或者想像過的，都截然不同。但他迫切希望兩人能夠平起平坐， _一次也好_ ，而他們不能憑藉言語，因為索爾已經偶然發現足以摧毀他的那句話。所以洛基摑了索爾一掌，索爾踉蹌後退，驚訝之情溢於言表，而洛基接著出拳，心中只希望手上能有一把刀、一口劍、一支矛，任何尖銳的東西都好。

索爾接住洛基的拳頭，制住他，不過不甚容易；他臂上的肌肉因費力而隆起。洛基狂亂掙扎。「去你的， _放開_ 我。」

「洛基，求求你，冷靜！」索爾語氣中染上了真實的恐懼。

「冷靜有何意義？」洛基厲聲道。透過他的單薄毛衣，索爾扣住洛基手臂的掌心熱得燙人，而洛基想要──想要把索爾炸退，或者變出一把刀，或者用十數個嘲笑挑釁的分身圍繞索爾，他想要 _戰鬥_ ，想得四肢百骸不住震顫，但是，噢，索爾只是穩穩地抓住他，迫使他 _靜止不動_ 。「跟我決鬥。」洛基猙獰著臉。「如果我說的話你一句也聽不進去，至少滿足我，跟我決鬥！」

「我聽進去了。」索爾輕輕搖了搖洛基以強調他的意思。他的臉靠得太近，一道紅色痕跡在他一邊顴骨上高高腫起。「你的所作所為害我們顏面盡失，但你仍然是奧丁之子。」

如果索爾再喚他一聲弟弟，洛基絕對會將他五馬分屍。不過在這一切波折之後，聽見索爾仍稱他作奧丁之子──洛基僵住，開始顫抖。「放開我。」他冷冷道。

索爾釋放他，仍保持著戰鬥姿勢，但洛基退開。「回去吧，索爾。」他說。「別再來找我，否則下一次我會帶把刀向你招呼。」

「我想也是。」索爾說，不過他沒有欲動身的跡象。

「我該換個方式解釋嗎？」洛基溫柔地說。「別誤以為愛或恨與暴力有任何關連。別誤以為你的赦免對我而言有任何意義。別傲慢自大地假設你瞭解我，畢竟連我自己都沒有理由瞭解或相信我自己。我不想再見到你。 _再也_ 不想。這樣你清楚了嗎？」

「清楚。」索爾神情肅穆。「還有──」不過無論他原本想說什麼，最後還是決定不開口了。「再見，洛基。」

「永別了。」洛基回答，然後頭也不回地離開。

 

*

 

自那之後，生活順遂了好一陣子。洛基白天待在工作室，研發新算式，進行實驗，有些成功，有些則否。晚上則坐在艾瑞克的沙發上學電腦，協助艾瑞克幫他建立新身分；待得週末，艾瑞克已準備好所有他侄兒盧卡斯‧「洛基」‧賽爾維格的相關身分文件，而洛基對於他的新別號不由得深感滿意。很快洛基便擁有附屬於艾瑞克帳戶下的銀行帳戶，以及一間屬於他自己的房間；不是在艾瑞克的公寓裡，而是在小鎮邊緣的一棟建築物二樓，窗戶面向沙漠與天空。他搬進新居當天，他的凡人帶來小巧但實用的喬遷禮品，還有冰淇淋蛋糕，充作點心。

他不再夢見視像，所以他不清楚索爾是如何向父親報告此事。有時，洛基試著清醒地將思緒往外擴張，但是無論他如何努力沉靜自己的心思，目前仍然太過脆弱，無法再次嘗試類似的魔法。所以他和珍一起努力研發彩虹橋的方程式，夜晚時則回到他僅有的家。現在星空看起來已經熟悉，但床鋪感覺仍有些怪異，他夜夜作零星、片段的噩夢，醒來時忘得一乾二淨。

這並非他想要的人生。儘管他的凡人全然接受了他，他仍然不愛現在的生活。這也是他自舊人生的灰燼中重新築起的新生，也許有朝一日他終究會開始享受這樣的日子，但這卻持續不了多久。

因為洛基看不見視像，得不到警告。

搬進公寓後幾日，洛基隻身待在工作室。艾瑞克在阿布奎基有場會議，珍則拖著黛絲出去實況記錄大氣的騷動；並非每一次騷動都能歸因於彩虹橋，而珍相信實況記錄或許能夠學習到更多。洛基正嘗試搞懂複雜的電腦繪圖程式，突然有人敲了敲玻璃門。洛基心不在焉抬起頭，猛吞回一句咒罵。

是索爾。這氣死人的 _瘋子_ 。

洛基起身大步走向門前，用力甩開門。「你不只蠢，還聾了嗎？」

「或許吧。」索爾愁眉苦臉道。

此回答實在太出乎意料，洛基竟願意等他繼續。索爾尷尬地動來動去，洛基注意到他身上少了披風與盔甲，有些黯淡。「我、」索爾開口，然後停頓，尋找恰當的字詞。「我可能犯了個錯。」

這並非洛基第一次聽見索爾說這話；過去這些年，他有幸聽過好幾次。不過這還是第一次他直接對著洛基坦白，所以洛基手扶上門框，溫和道：「說來聽聽。」

索爾不願對上洛基的眼神。「我去見了父親。」他說。「我告訴他，不是讓你回來，就是把我一起放逐。」

洛基手扣緊了門框。「 _什麼_ ？」

「你冒犯的是我。」索爾解釋。「不是父親。」而洛基之所以會相信這話背後的逆向推理，全是因為他太瞭解索爾。「他說這與我無關，但這當然和我有關。所以我說……」索爾臉頰漲紅，但他繼續，決心把話說完：「我說不管父親怎麼想，比起給我製造麻煩，你一直都更長於助我遠離麻煩。我說現在我仍然認為袖手旁觀等勞菲密謀向我們宣戰是錯的。此刻就是攻擊的時機，如果他不希望我這麼做──」

「他是該放逐你沒錯。」洛基嘆口氣。「索爾，看你 _做了_ 什麼好事？」

「還不夠。」索爾怒目而視。「他拿走了雷神之錘，不過就這樣而已。父親說待我冷靜下來就會認清事實，我只須請海姆達爾打開彩虹橋。這比起你的懲罰，根本算不上什麼！」

「是算不上沒錯。」洛基同意。「這對所有人都沒好處，索爾。希望我這第三次說明能讓你明白，我們的重逢並未感動我。如果父親以為你跟凡人玩玩就能學到什麼有價值的教訓，那他就跟你所想的一樣蠢。你這人師心自用，學不了什麼。所以回去吧，召喚海姆達爾，告訴他你改變心意了。」

索爾咬了咬牙，準備駁斥，但他打算說的話被工作室大門開啟的聲音所打斷。索爾越過洛基的肩膀看見了什麼，眼神瞬間亮了起來。「珍小姐！」

「 _索爾_ ？」

洛基呻吟，但珍已經迅速跑了過來。「發生什麼事了？」

「我也遭放逐了。」索爾宣布。

「他才沒有。」洛基張嘴反駁，但珍已經伸出手觸摸索爾的胸膛，溫柔而同情地說：「噢，我很遺憾！」洛基目瞪口呆，他的心一沉。所以這是慣用技倆。

「有妳這樣的朋友，我會過得很好的。」索爾微笑著對珍說，然後將那抹微笑轉向洛基，絲毫不做作。洛基兇惡而無助地怨恨著他。

這糟糕的一整天，他繼續憎恨著索爾。儘管珍和黛絲帶回來的數據看起來很有希望，但她們更有興趣研究索爾；黛絲對於索爾外貌的欣賞坦率得令人尷尬，珍則不斷下意識地碰觸索爾。唯一讓洛基感到安慰的是索爾似乎對她倆毫無所覺，他更想知道洛基流亡此地的各種狀況。晚餐時他大吃大喝，隨興說說家裡的故事，逗笑珍及黛絲。

索爾很有自信自己受洛基歡迎，所以跟隨洛基回他公寓，洛基只能莫可奈何地忍受。他並未要索爾走開，但當索爾嘗試開啟話題，洛基只短短地說：「關於那把刀，我還沒完全改變主意。」索爾總算識相地閉嘴。

儘管洛基的床躺得下兩個人，但他仍要索爾睡沙發。受了這樣的輕蔑，索爾還是在片刻間便沉沉入睡，輕輕打鼾。洛基躺在床上，黑暗中仰望天花板，聽著索爾在房內另一端的吐息，發現自己在幾週來第一次感覺完全放鬆。這讓他有點痛苦，也有點憤懣，但他沒法子；在洛基內心深處某個觸不到的地方，仍相信只要他的兄長在，他就安全無虞。當晚他一夜好眠。

 

*

 

翌晨，他們發現洛基衣櫃裡索爾唯一穿得下的衣服都是珍的前男友的舊衣。索爾穿起來也很好看，使洛基氣憤非常。珍和黛絲出現在他家門口，興高采烈地邀請他們共進早餐，而洛基只想破壞些什麼，一盞檯燈或是黛絲的眼鏡或者是索爾的手都行，不過他只給了凡人們一抹淺淺的微笑，接受邀約。

索爾像昨夜吃外帶餐盒時一樣熱切地吃著餐廳的早餐，比索爾早早結束進食的黛絲拿出手機拍了幾張照片。「實在太誇張了。」她對他說。「你也是每餐都食量驚人的肌肉男之神嗎？」

「就我所知，不是。」索爾給了黛絲一抹微笑。他一口喝乾他的咖啡。「這很美味。再來一杯！」就像在家裡的習慣，他拿起杯子，用力砸在地上。

黛絲和珍都驚呼一聲，嚇得全身一震。洛基必須努力掩飾他的笑容，但他馬上模仿凡人投向索爾的驚訝與困惑表情。

「抱歉。」珍對著整間餐廳道歉，嗓音聽來有些驚駭。「抱歉，只是出了點小意外。」她自座位上起身，清理地上一片狼藉。她抬眼怒瞪索爾。「你這是 _幹嘛_ ？」

「飲料很美味。」索爾對著她微笑。「我想要再來一杯。」

「那你用說的就好啦！」珍斥責，一邊將馬克杯碎片收進一張餐巾紙裡。

索爾大笑。「我說啦。」

「不是，我是說──你可以用要求的！」珍起身回座，怒瞪索爾。「 _好聲好氣_ 地要求。」

索爾瞄了洛基一眼，但洛基無動於衷地坐在原地。索爾視線轉回珍。「我無意冒犯。」

「好吧。」珍尚未息怒。「不要再亂砸東西了！可以嗎？」

「我向妳保證。」索爾說完，又笑了笑，彷彿這就能解決所有問題。不過珍與黛絲都瞄了洛基一眼，而洛基微微聳了聳肩。黛絲撇了撇嘴，珍的目光則充滿同情。很好。事實上，這樣非常好。洛基看得出來，現在他倆之間，索爾才是有所缺陷的人。

他們離開餐廳，前往珍的工作室，洛基落在後方，與索爾並肩同行。「歡迎蒞臨米德加德。」他低語。「你 _的確_ 很久沒來此地了。很遺憾，他們的習俗與你相當不同，還有……該怎麼說呢？就算你 _仍然_ 擁有雷神之錘，他們也不會太崇拜你。」

「閉嘴，弟弟。」索爾咕噥。

洛基輕笑。「我何必呢？需要小心謹慎的人是你。」

索爾怒哼了聲，不發一語。洛基竊笑。一定有辦法再讓索爾自己出糗，而且更加壯觀。問題不在於要如何想出一個計畫，而是洛基可以想出太多計畫，但他必須從中選出個既微妙又狡猾的來實行。他一整天都與珍一同檢閱大氣數據，索爾則留給黛絲照顧──就洛基所知，大部分時間是黛絲試著為索爾設立臉書專頁，名為「雷神：英勇的索爾‧奧丁森」。珍和洛基任由他們胡鬧。

傍晚，黛絲離開，珍收拾東西準備回家，洛基則走向索爾。索爾出奇地安靜，但當洛基在他身旁的座椅坐下時，索爾抬眼看他，露出一抹微笑，說：「黛絲小姐相當親切。」

「這裡的人都很親切。」洛基輕描淡寫回覆。「索爾，或許我太快下定論了。為了我挺身面對父親、接受放逐──這樣做的你非常高貴，而我早該料到你會這麼做。如果我沒能像你一樣，這麼快就接受我的真實出身，還請你耐心包容。」

「當然。」索爾說，彷彿這一切真是理所當然。

「我希望能做些小小的彌補。」洛基續道。「我這裡還有未完成的實驗，不過如果你沿著這條路往下走，會看見一間酒館，與我們少時翹課去光顧的酒店頗為相似。或許能放鬆你的心情。」

「或許吧。」索爾同意，眼神發亮。「你不跟我一同前往？」

「我要工作。」洛基有些遺憾地擺了擺手。「不過應該不用太久。還有，隨時歡迎你過來。」

索爾起身。「謝謝你，弟弟。」他伸手短暫地握了握洛基肩膀，然後大步走出門外。洛基冷笑，再次將注意力集中於面前的算式上。他極想嘗試進入恍惚狀態，將意識往外擴──他這次動機充足，或許可以成功──然而他還是選擇待在原地，專注於眼前優雅的敘述及無限的可能性，直到工作室大門打開，聲響吸引了他的注意。

是艾瑞克，他結束阿布奎基的會議回來了。「你還在這裡呀？」他招呼道。

洛基伸了個懶腰，手腕喀啦作響。「你的會議成功嗎？」

「還可以。」艾瑞克走過來，越過洛基肩膀看了看那些算式，但他有些心不在焉。「話說呀，珍今早打給我，說索爾也在這裡。發生什麼事了？」

「他為了我高貴地放逐了自己。」洛基懶得掩飾他的酸苦語氣。「今夜過後他若沒有夾著尾巴逃跑，你可能就得另外捏造一個賽爾維格家的孩子了。」

「索爾為什麼要逃跑？」艾瑞克很好奇。

洛基的嘴扯出了個微笑。「我讓他去酒吧。」

「噢，老天──」艾瑞克怒視洛基。「他會惹上麻煩的！你想讓他在沒有身分證件的狀態下遭逮捕嗎？」洛基笑得更開，而艾瑞克不屑地哼了聲。「我今晚會幫他做點東西，以防萬一，不過你現在馬上去那間酒吧把他拖出來，免得發生大麻煩。」他沒有等著看洛基會不會遵從，而是逕自拖著腳步走往他的筆電前坐下；洛基隱約可聽見他的咕噥：「 _神哪_ ，都是些頑固的混帳，就不能來個親切點的，像是愛神 _芙蕾雅_ ，偏偏來的不是惡作劇之神，就是雷神……」

洛基並不擔心索爾，是艾瑞克的不滿才驅使他離開工作室，前往酒吧。然而，當他抵達酒吧，卻不見索爾蹤影，而小店裡砸碎的桌椅遠比洛基上次來訪時還多。洛基相當滿意地觀察一切，然後溜進酒吧後頭的暗巷，笑彎了腰，樂得喘不過氣。煽動酒吧鬥毆有種奇異的、純粹的快感，即使事發當時自己身在數里之外，滿足感也未嘗減消。

也許，他在其他能力遭到撤銷後，對於文字語言的掌控能力反而比過往強大。洛基喜歡這個概念。

他回到工作室，安靜地溜進房內，看著艾瑞克埋頭苦幹了好一陣子，直到他們至少有一些基本資料能將索爾保釋出來。然後洛基輕聲道：「我相信我得去警局領回我的哥哥，或者堂哥。」

艾瑞克被他嚇了一跳，轉頭怒瞪洛基。「我要和你一刀兩斷。」

「明早我就能說得你忘記此事。」洛基毫不在意地回覆。「我該找的是索爾‧賽爾維格嗎？」

「我沒時間做那類身分證明。」艾瑞克對他說。「你是關心唐諾‧布雷克醫師的一位友人。他的身分會在系統裡。現在去接他，還有想想要怎麼道歉。」

洛基仔細端詳艾瑞克惱怒的面容，然後露出一抹溫和的微笑。「艾瑞克。」他說。「謝謝你。我實在不值得你這麼做。」

「那還用你說。」艾瑞克揮手趕他出門。

洛基輕輕走在黑暗的街道上，天色陰暗。環顧四周，普恩特安提揆小鎮正迎接夜色；洛基可以聽見一切：小店主人、兒童、觀光客、酒鬼，每個人的每條短暫生命都是無限的可能。洛基幾乎能感覺他曾知悉的一切秘密，所以他好奇奧丁是否疲倦了，奧丁是否逐漸失去控制，奧丁是否對於他兩個兒子的失敗感到懊悔，對於失去兩個兒子感到悔恨。洛基想知道，如果今晚他成功慫恿索爾回阿斯加，幫助的，或傷害的，究竟是誰。

他抵達了警局。櫃檯一位警員抬頭冷冷地看了他一眼。洛基禮貌地微笑。「我來找我的朋友，唐諾。」他說。「希望他人在這裡。我剛才把他留在酒吧，而我擔心他可能走失了，或者給自己惹上了麻煩。」

「呃。」櫃檯的警員道。「你大概是指拘留中的那個無名氏。他全名是？」

洛基倚在櫃臺前回覆：「唐諾‧布雷克醫師。」

「你等等。」櫃檯的警員在她的電腦裡輸入這些資訊，片刻後索爾的身分證明跳了出來。「沒錯，就是這傢伙。」她說。「你和布雷克先生的關係是？」

「我只是個擔心的友人。」洛基說。

「好吧。」櫃檯警員嘆了口氣。「他嚴重擾亂了安寧秩序，我說的還不只是酒吧──他連在拘留所裡也不停喊些莫名其妙的話。目前還沒人提出控告，但我們打算留他過夜觀察。如果你想見他，現在可以進去，或許能稍微安撫他。」

「麻煩妳了，謝謝。」洛基說。

另一位警員領他穿越建築物內部，走過大廳。洛基沒聽見任何不尋常的聲音，但他不懷疑索爾已經咆哮了好一陣子，這想法令他暗自竊喜，但他仍擺出擔憂的表情。即使目擊索爾滿頭亂髮，沮喪頹坐在牢房欄杆後頭，這般令他心情暢快的光景，也未能撼動他憂慮的面具。索爾聽見洛基靠近，抬眼看他，但臉上沒有任何笑容。

「噢。」索爾的聲音比平常沙啞了些。「是你。」

「唐諾‧布雷克。」洛基回覆。「真高興能再見到你。」

「什麼──？」索爾開口，隨即某種像是領悟的情緒掠過他臉龐。「噢。是了。你是來幸災樂禍的吧？」

洛基瞪大眼。「為什麼？」

索爾猛站起身，衝向門口；洛基佇立於原地，而索爾沒有伸手觸摸他，只是將手環繞上牢房欄杆，以驚人力道擠捏握緊。「都是 _你的_ 錯！」索爾咆哮。「你有這麼多歡迎我的方式，偏偏選了這一種，害我當眾出糗！他們嘲笑我，說我是瘋子── _我_ ，索爾！你不知道那是什麼感受！」

如果洛基輕聲細語，遠方的守衛就聽不見。他對著索爾露出一抹惡毒的微笑。「我不知道嗎？」索爾皺眉瞪他。「你知道嗎？」洛基呢喃。「我真心希望自己能為你的處境感到遺憾──你要知道，這可不是為了當個好弟弟；我們早就不是兄弟了。但是我希望就這一次，你能親身感受一些針對你的失望與擔憂，如此一來，或許你才可能理解自己過去對我的種種作為，該受到怎樣的報應。」索爾瞠目結舌瞪著洛基，而洛基伸出手，指尖輕輕摩擦索爾的手指。「你明天如果踏進我家門，那把刀 _會_ 等著你。晚安。」

他沒有等索爾回覆，而是熱血沸騰地轉身離去。事實是索爾瞭解與否並不重要；洛基早已不再期待他能瞭解。光是得以說出這些話，這般喜悅就已足夠了。

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

洛基只斷斷續續睡了一會兒，經歷了奇異的夢境。夢中他仰躺著被鍊在一顆大石上，索爾站在他身邊，雙手高舉一碗，橫在洛基上頭；他望著洛基說：「毒液終究會滿溢出來。」洛基醒來，夢境幻化成萬花筒般毫無關聯的種種形象，然而那並不重要；白熱的憤怒回來了。洛基坐起身，在晨曦中眨了眨眼，發現自己希望索爾夠頑固、夠莽撞，仍願再次來找洛基，而不是回阿斯加。

他還不餓，而他的部分筆記及方程式也帶回公寓裡了。洛基步往廚房，選擇了一把珍餽贈予他作為喬遷禮品的刀具，然後將刀滑進靴子裡，因為洛基想要盡其可能言出必行。隨後他坐在論文前靜靜工作，日出斜進室內，將世界染成金黃。

正當他開始想早餐時，外頭傳來敲門聲。

洛基臉上的微笑稍縱即逝，他流暢地站起，走向大門。門一開，只見索爾等在外頭，滿頭亂髮，雙肩傾頹。「洛基。」他伸出穿著靴子的腳抵住門框，似乎認為洛基會當他的面將門甩上。「我們必須談談。」

_談談_ 。彷彿語言會是索爾的武器。「我猜是昨夜我說的那些話吧。」洛基說。「你是來道歉，還是來要求道歉？」

「我尚未決定。」索爾承認。他微微皺眉，但看起來比較像是困惑，而非憤怒。「我做了什麼，讓你這樣對我？我整晚都在思考此事。你做事情從不是沒有原因，所以我一定做了什麼得罪你的事情，而為此……」索爾挺起胸。「為此我深感抱歉。你只需告訴我你受了什麼委屈──」

洛基大笑，笑聲尖銳而憤怒，他訝異索爾竟能如此固執盲目，既可悲，又同樣地令人羨慕。洛基漸漸清楚，要讓索爾看清事實，只能運用他對奧丁的手段：採取不容忽視的行動。「請進。」

索爾戒慎恐懼地入內，而洛基一個動作便將身後的門關上，跪地將刀自靴中取出。儘管洛基多次警告，索爾仍然背對著他；這必定是因為索爾和洛基一樣，在他身邊便感覺安全，這安心感擺脫不掉。是時候證明這是個瞞天大謊了。洛基出手攻擊，動作與思緒一樣迅速，他將索爾擊倒跪地，在索爾有時間反應前，洛基已經站在他身後，手裡的刀抵著索爾咽喉。

索爾全身僵直，緊繃得有些顫抖。「洛基？」他輕語。

幸好他沒有嘗試採取其他舉措。想像肢體暴力攻擊索爾，或者用無聲的文字及反手戰略來擊垮他，與 _現下情況_ 畢竟仍是天壤之別。驚恐令洛基輕喘，刀在他手中有如燙手的生物，他的身體不住震顫。「我的委屈……」他冷靜道。「自然會告訴你。」他另一手扣緊了索爾肩頭。「不過我要你保證，這一次，你會 _認真聽_ 。你不准想都沒想就否認我說的話，只因為你相信自己看得比較清楚。你不准稱我的委屈為氣量狹小、懦弱，或者愚昧的誤解；你不准打安全牌。你要聽進耳裡，你要放在心上，否則我會 _殺了_ 你，我發誓。」

他能感受刀尖下索爾的脈搏。恐慌與憤怒令洛基幾乎無法呼吸；像這樣被強迫說出事實幾乎讓他無法承受，但更令他無法承受的，是他的恐懼：他恐懼索爾或許永遠只是個傲慢莽撞的蠢蛋，而洛基辜負了這個蠢蛋。「我瞭解了。」索爾低低地說。「我洗耳恭聽。」

「那這可是頭一遭了。」洛基對他道。早晨的陽光讓索爾髮色金黃得有如燃燒，為他加冕，即使他已被放逐；而刀是一道銀色，太過耀眼。他做不到。不過，「我有……某種缺陷。」洛基說。「或許是因為我是約頓人，還是其他原因，或者根本沒有原因，都不重要。你也知道，我唯一的長處是我的魔法。我並不想這樣。如果我可以當個武士──以干戈與武勇證明自己，讓自己崛起，又不擊倒你……可是我沒辦法。除了你以外的每個阿斯加人早就學會懷疑、恐懼我。早在我成為假王子之前，就已經失去稱王的資格了。你能想像那是什麼感覺嗎？」

索爾保持緘默；洛基猜想那必定是因為他不瞭解這問題確實是針對他，但話說回來，洛基看不見索爾的臉。令他驚訝的是，索爾艱難地回答：「我不能。」

洛基放在索爾肩頭的手不由自主痙攣、收緊，但他持刀的另一隻手仍然穩定。「所以呀。」他溫柔道。「我有個哥哥，我很愛他。他總是很快就發脾氣，但也很快就待人好。他將武器視為可信賴的朋友，他的友人則願作他忠實的盔甲。他太年輕，尚不懂如何統治，為了他自己可悲的光榮，他願意將他的王國送上戰場，但是他相信榮耀與高貴以及所有毫無實質意義的偉大理想。」

在洛基掌下，索爾的緊張感開始消逝；某種高熱而危險的情緒仍在兩人間顫動，不過索爾感覺不再像是會立即嘗試逼他繳械。奇蹟似地，索爾正仔細 _聆聽_ ，不過洛基不必感到意外，畢竟，這是則關於索爾的故事。洛基咬牙，將刀壓得更近了些，但又不用力到見血。「而我根本不成對手。」他說。「我沒有任何方法能證明我是個配得起王位的兒子；我讓那些寒冰巨人闖入阿斯加，至少能證明你也不配。不過計畫太成功了。你親自證實你是個好戰份子，更糟的是你竟然 _信任_ 我。」話語不受控制傾瀉而出，清晰而真摯，讓洛基頭昏腦脹。「父親對我所作所為心知肚明──不過你仍然來找我；就算你知道我是個約頓人，還是來找我。我有機會可以與這些不在乎英勇剛猛，只在乎聰明才智的人們一同重新來過，而你卻來到這裡，因為你該死的 _榮耀_ ，把你自己也放逐，然後你會讓他們也喜愛你，你會搶走他們，在我們這般傷害彼此之後，你還想要留我在你身邊！」

洛基費力地呼吸，某種他不願指明的情緒在體內熊熊燃燒，而在他身下，他能感覺到索爾跳動的脈搏透過刀片迴響著。索爾仍然紋絲不動。洛基打了個哆嗦，呻吟聲差點溜出他的喉頭，他猙獰道：「為什麼你不能像其他人一樣？為什麼你不能乾脆恨我？」

沉默在兩人間不斷擴張，洛基尖銳的喘息是室內唯一的聲音。他渾身 _發痛_ ，真相使他腫脹疼痛，緊繃高熱的緊張感在他下腹堆積。索爾動了動身子，抵著他肌膚的刀輕輕發出摩擦聲。

「弟弟。」索爾的語氣溫柔，帶著懇求。

某種東西斷裂了。洛基頹然跪倒，遺忘匡啷掉落地面的刀，緊抓住索爾的上衣與金髮。他預期索爾會攻擊他，但索爾轉過身，也用力扣住洛基，然後他倆開始親吻，猛烈而邋遢，四肢交纏坐在地上。洛基指尖猛扒索爾，恐懼與欲念使他顯得粗野。索爾的嘴燙得不可置信。洛基需要──需要──

正如往常，他還纏繞在自己的思緒裡，而索爾早已採取行動。索爾的手鑽進洛基衣服底下，弄皺了他的毛衣，突然間洛基滿腦子只剩 _肌膚，噢，就是這樣，再多一點_ ，斷斷續續的迫切絕望感，索爾的手滑過洛基肋骨與背部，描繪他的輪廓，留下一道道燃燒的軌跡。索爾退開，洛基抗議般發出驚慌的呻吟，嘗試跟上去，卻被悶住了片刻，因為索爾將他身上的毛衣與襯衫往上拉過他的頭。洛基坐在地上，全身上下只剩一條過緊的長褲，驚恐和情欲令他不住顫抖。他一不小心對上了索爾視線。

索爾從沒學過如何隱藏，所以洛基能從他的面容讀出一切：索爾很震驚、很害怕、同時欲念高張。洛基簡直像是攬鏡自照。

洛基赫然起身，步履該死地不穩。索爾仰望他，眼裡交織著希望與擔憂，而洛基斥喝：「起來。脫掉。現在。」

索爾咧嘴笑開，而洛基轉過身去。他笨拙地解開褲子，憤怒得漲紅了臉。索爾當然會以為洛基答允就代表原諒了他；在索爾的世界裡，萬事萬物都很簡單。或許洛基方才說的話，索爾的確聽進了一些，不過他一定認為現在這個舉動是赦免的象徵。洛基感覺噁心，使勁踢掉褲子，轉身想告訴索爾這根本不代表洛基免了他的過錯，可是在他開口之前，索爾又堵上了他的嘴。

這個吻截然不同。雖然感覺仍然迫切，但索爾這次很溫柔，手輕捧著洛基的臉，而洛基有些猶疑地將手擱上索爾赤裸的雙肩。洛基的後膝無預警地撞上床緣，令他猛地坐下；索爾迅速跟上，但洛基用力將他推開，狠狠瞪著他。他看見索爾驚訝的眼神，於是厲聲道：「你連在這方面都想贏過我嗎？」

「這不是競賽。」索爾愕然道；而最糟糕的是，他是認真這麼想。索爾年輕時確實頗為放縱──就洛基所知，對象大多是希芙──而比起可能面臨的拒絕，洛基遠更在意實際的實用性，所以當有需求時，他通常只有自己解決。可是索爾對於床笫之私非常謹慎，無論是因為他該死的天生榮耀感，還是因為他在這方面僅守一位王子該負的責任。總之，索爾帶人上床時，作風總是非常公正、高尚。

洛基不想 _被帶領_ 。

他想目睹索爾失控。

「既然這樣……」洛基微笑著說，而他知道他的笑容一點安撫的意思也沒有。「躺上床去。」

索爾立刻起身照做，動作優雅，洛基不懂他是如何辦到的；明明索爾和他一樣都硬了，看來卻很從容，洛基卻是四肢發顫。然而，這一切很快就無關緊要了。洛基隨著索爾爬上床，等待索爾躺好，以手肘支起身體，滿懷期待地對上洛基的視線；洛基這才俯下身將索爾的陰莖含進嘴裡。

洛基立刻發覺這角度實在不好：他必須以手臂支撐，讓自己在索爾上方，可是欲望令他的手臂發軟，簡直承受不了自己的重量。索爾發出了窒息般的呻吟，大腿擠壓洛基的肩膀，雙手揉進洛基的髮絲，但非常、非常輕。索爾的脈搏飛快，可他全身卻僵直不動。洛基好奇是不是希芙教他這項規矩，然而他馬上截斷這份思緒，隨即欺得更近，舌尖靈活轉動。

索爾放聲大喊，雙手在洛基髮中收緊，然後用力 _頂弄_ 。毫無預警，洛基腦中突然一片光亮；他放鬆喉頭，身體不再瘋狂顫抖。這一切妙不可言：索爾不斷往他嘴裡戳刺，手扭扯著他的髮，顫抖的大腿將洛基制在原地。洛基則磨蹭著床單，好整以暇。洛基似乎不停發出無助而愉悅的聲響，但他幾乎無法要自己停止。

「夠了。」索爾倒抽了口氣，將洛基拉起來。洛基呆呆對著索爾眨眼，感覺頭暈腦脹、悵然若失。索爾滿臉潮紅，不住粗喘，他的雙眼幽闇深邃。「你太厲害了。」索爾說。「我還想做久一點。」

「的確。」洛基輕語。索爾掙扎著坐起，洛基湧身向前，急著吻上索爾，差點見血。這一次索爾不再小心翼翼；他一把抓住洛基的髮然後往後扯，用力咬下洛基裸露的頸項。洛基邪惡而愉悅地大笑。所以到頭來索爾內心還是有的，這股因為某事物太過美麗而想將其摧毀的欲望。

他現在坐在索爾大腿上。在這既恐懼又同等興奮的一瞬間，洛基發覺他只需抬起身子，稍稍移位，便能將索爾納入體內。洛基內心有一部分對此有些猶豫──這太危險了，簡直像是被利用──但是他的身體叫囂著渴求，而索爾又抬眼凝視著他，咧嘴而笑，彷彿笑聲是他倆可以分享的事物，他的手則輕拍洛基的背。若能看看屆時索爾臉上的表情，這樣做絕對值得。

他撐起身體，然後小心翼翼地往下沉。索爾臉上的 _表情_ 。索爾不住喘氣，雙眼張大，眼神無助，顫抖的雙手不確定地抓著洛基的髖骨。洛基再次大笑，可是當他坐穩，開始前後搖擺，笑聲也變成呻吟，雙手緊扣住索爾肩膀，力道大得足以留下瘀青。「 _噢_ 。」

「洛基。」索爾的大腿在顫抖。他迫切而不由自主地往上一頂，而這點燃了洛基內在深處的某種東西。

洛基放聲大喊，前後擺動，然後狂野地對著索爾咧嘴一笑。「就是那樣，再一次。」

這之中有某種韻律，一種索爾熟知的韻律，而他見洛基貪婪地需索，便欣然運用。洛基仔細端詳索爾的臉，將索爾的表情銘刻於心：他的嘴柔軟濕潤，眼神渙散，氣喘吁吁。索爾緊抓住洛基的髖骨，幾乎捏出瘀痕。他放開一隻手，伸向洛基的性器，但洛基拍開他的手，有些喘不過氣地猙獰道：「這你不准碰。」

索爾沒有再嘗試觸摸他，但他抓住洛基的髮，狠狠吻他，吻得洛基頭昏眼花，各種感官感受排山倒海而來，洛基突然必須盡力撐下去，因為不管現在他經歷的這是什麼東西，都是 _他的東西_ ，而索爾不能──能── _索爾_ ──

洛基大叫，顫抖著達到高潮，他恨索爾抱著他的方式像是他會崩解，他也恨索爾再頂弄了一次、兩次，才呻吟、震顫，接著靜止不動。

好半晌，洛基待在原地，熱燙而汗濕的臉緊壓在索爾肩頭。然後他移動身子，縮了縮，隨即自索爾身上爬下。洛基突然瞭解，他這一整天都會感覺到索爾留在他體內的感受，被標記為 _屬於索爾_ 。他在床的邊緣蜷縮起身子。

「洛基？」索爾呢喃。然後他又喚了一次，更加警戒：「洛基？你還好嗎？」

洛基大笑，笑聲空洞。他 _感覺_ 空洞，不足，殘缺。「別擔心，哥哥。」他說。「我毫無怨言。」

他聽見索爾在他身後移動，然後縮身避開那隻碰上他肩膀的手。「不是吧。」索爾半說半笑，有些困惑。「你總不會事到如今才怕羞吧。」

這話很刺耳。洛基迅速起身，怒瞪索爾。「廢話。」他厲聲道。「但我也不用你寵溺。衣櫥裡有洗好的衣服。我要去沖個澡。」

「好。」索爾的語氣除了迷惘，還有些受傷。不過洛基無法對上他的雙眼，也無法做出任何適切的道歉；他早已太過赤裸了。他試著保持尊嚴走向浴室，但事實是，他簡直落荒而逃。

*

洛基在浴室裡清潔並整理自己後馬上出來。在裡面待太久只顯得懦弱，而儘管洛基是個巫師，他並不害怕面對自己的哥哥。

他在蒸氣雲霧中走出浴室，臉上表情收斂，泰然自若。他看見索爾坐在床上，身著乾淨衣物，但看起來仍然凌亂。索爾抬眼望向洛基，深吸了口氣，然後說：「我很抱歉。」

「拜託。」洛基簡短道。「別忙了。省省吧。」

索爾咬了咬牙。「我辜負了你。」他說。「對此我很抱歉。」

洛基正彎腰欲拾起靴子，卻僵在途中，緩緩直起身。「什麼？」

「我一直思考你所說的話。」索爾解釋道。「還有你在家受到怎樣的對待。我以為──我以為待你不好的人只有那些恐懼自己所不了解的魔法的愚昧平民……不過同樣的事也發生在宮廷裡，對吧？」他朝著自己的雙手皺眉。「沒人敢當我的面說你是懦夫，因為我絕對會痛毆他們一頓。不過這樣還不夠。」

「是還不夠。」洛基同意，但他聲音微弱，驚訝萬分。

索爾抬頭望向他，眼裡全是懇求。「該我發言了。」他說。「而你我都清楚我不善言辭，所以──拜託你。」

洛基看見掉在原地的刀反光閃爍。他走過去將刀撿起，不為什麼，只是想給雙手找點事做。「當然。」他輕語。「繼續。」

索爾不停移動，明顯因為洛基站立自己卻坐著而感到不自在。不過他只開口道：「任何認為你是個懦夫的人──任何以為你比較次等的人──他自己就是個蠢蛋。除了父親之外，我是阿斯加最出色的戰士，可是你……你瞭解我不明白的事物，你洞悉我永遠不可能理解的知識。這本身就很高貴，而且值得敬重。」

這話相當公平。索爾看見洛基的恐懼，而為此他願提供讓兩人平起平坐的機會。至少，他的用意良善。因此洛基頷首，嘗試微笑。索爾有些猶豫地回報以微笑。洛基發現自己手中仍持著刀，他將刀放在一旁。此事已了結。

「我知道事情沒有這麼容易修補。」索爾說。「不過對於我今日所作所為，我並不後悔。」

他似乎在等著什麼，不過沒有進一步移動靠近洛基。為此，洛基可以稍微原諒他──也許不是原諒他這些年的作為，而是一時半刻的寬容。洛基深呼吸，試著找出適當語句；不是索爾想聽的話，而是真誠的言語。「剛才的事……」他說。「如果你我永不再提起，我可以保持緘默，繼續生活下去。我從不輕易給予自己，但你卻輕易受取，而我不能接受。」

「洛基。」索爾歪著頭，迫得洛基不得不對上他的眼。索爾的眼神十分真摯。「如果你真相信我會跟你上床後又不當一回事，或許你沒有像你自以為的那樣瞭解我。還有，如果今日我倆間分享的情誼，你只准我擁有這麼一次──你會讓我心碎的，弟弟。」

索爾是真心誠意如此想。洛基直盯著他，深感驚訝，一時語塞。所以當索爾走向前，欺近洛基，溫柔親吻他時，洛基允許他這麼做，儘管他已經筋疲力竭，除了身體突然一陣發燙之外，什麼也感覺不到。「花言巧語。」待得吻結束，他呢喃道：「和我學的嗎？」

「或許吧。」索爾回答，雙眼閃閃發亮。「我們沒事了嗎？」

「沒事了。」洛基說。他不確定自己這話是不是謊言。「我想我們是時候該吃點東西了。我想介紹你一種食物，叫作冰淇淋……」

*

洛基感覺自己像是滑行一般渡過一整天，他研究著算式，而對於衝突的期待令他頭昏眼花，究竟該如何面對衝突，他則一無所知。他享受著這份挑戰，這份恐懼，因為 _索爾_ ；索爾，和黛絲閒坐在房內另一端不打擾洛基工作的索爾；索爾，雷電般的眼神飽含著各種承諾的索爾，那些承諾洛基尚未理解，但迫切想知道。艾瑞克一直想要吸引洛基的注意，想要問一些洛基不願回答的問題，不過洛基藉由向艾瑞克解釋世界之樹的運作，成功轉移了焦點。

傍晚，他們向凡人道別，一同步行回家。索爾走在他身旁，步履謹慎，而洛基希望他倆之中至少有一人還有能力召喚暴風雨；他的心中狂亂，夜晚卻如此靜謐，實在太不厚道。他能想出一千種留索爾下來的方法，不過在洛基能生出任何信心之前，每一道計策就已灰飛煙滅。他打開公寓的門，手微微發抖，而如果索爾發現了，他什麼也沒說。

他倆進門後，洛基將門關上。緊繃的壓力讓他連 _肌膚_ 都發疼，可是洛基仍然在室內四處游移，整理筆記，脫掉靴子，表現得彷彿一切都不急，索爾做什麼也不干他的事。只不過，他能感覺索爾的目光落在他身上。他轉過身，索爾就站在他正前方。

「 _夠了_ 。」索爾低吼，不過他沒有採取行動圍困洛基，而是伸出手，溫柔撫觸洛基的臉，而這──這出乎洛基預料。他早已能解讀索爾的一舉一動，彷如語言一樣能夠翻譯，不過這個舉動很陌生，呢喃著某種洛基尚未識得的情緒。

他深吸了口氣，然後直直地、穩穩地看著索爾，雖然他的脈搏劇烈跳動，連指尖都能感覺得到，雖然他現在已搞不清楚他們兩人究竟是誰。「我想要。」洛基輕語，然後想著 _摧毀你_ ，可那早已不是事實。所以他乾脆猛力拉扯索爾的上衣，再次顯得粗野。他痛恨自己竟是如此手足無措。

索爾開始微笑。「你想了多久？」

一輩子。可索爾的微笑說明了他早已知悉；這一刻，索爾的思緒偏偏要和洛基一樣敏捷。 _一輩子_ 。洛基心想。 _我用盡各種手段想控制你_ 。而他大聲道：「你這傲慢、粗鄙、自大的──」他還有一連串罵名尚未出口便止息，因為索爾大笑著再次吻上他。以後洛基得好好教他不准打斷別人的話，不過索爾的嘴很堅持吻他，索爾的手撫揉著洛基的髮，現在也許不是說教的時候。

像這樣子毫無怒氣地碰觸索爾，感覺非常不同，簡直令他惶恐。洛基不知該怎麼做，也不知該怎麼假裝他知道該怎麼做。不過索爾並不期待他有任何舉動，他只要洛基在他身邊、追隨他，一如往常。這洛基做得到。洛基已做過上千次了。他要把一切 _做_ 好。所以洛基推擠索爾的嘴，刺激他繼續，而這次當索爾向前迫得他必須倒退走，隨即將他放倒在床上，洛基也順從地躺下。他仰躺著，索爾懸在他上方，兩人仍衣著整齊，放縱享受無止盡的吻，而索爾一條大腿偷偷溜進洛基腿間。洛基下腹隱隱悶灼，緩慢而甜美地向外延燒，而他想要保存這份熱度；他也想要索爾感受這份熱度，要索爾明白這份熱度 _不可或缺_ 。洛基呻吟，試著將索爾拉得更近。

可是索爾，總跟他唱反調的索爾，卻退開了。洛基控訴的視線令索爾大笑。「等一下，弟弟。」他邊說邊將上衣拉過頭脫下。

洛基見這是明智之舉，也迅速甩開自身衣物，不過他忍不住咕噥：「如果我還有魔法的話，我們早就脫光了。」

某種情緒在索爾眼裡燃起。「總有一天。」他說。不過洛基來不及問他是什麼意思，他已再次伏上洛基，沿著洛基的頸項往下吸吮舔吻。洛基倒吸口氣，拱起身子，瞬間忘卻索爾方才說的話。索爾吮咬他的鎖骨，沿著他胸膛又親又舔，而洛基只能試著保持呼吸；洛基掙扎著允許一切發生，掙扎著躺在原地讓索爾為所欲為，因為這遠遠超出洛基曾想過能夠擁有的專注的注意力，而他渴望這份注意力的程度強烈得近乎 _危險_ 。

索爾沿途舔吻，一直到洛基右髖骨旁的凹陷處，然後──他停止動作，恰恰在洛基性器上方停頓，誠摯的藍眼凝望洛基。「我該怎麼做？」他輕聲問，這感覺相當陌生，這麼不確定，完全不像他。而當然，索爾在床上的禮節也是無懈可擊。洛基瞪著他， _憎恨_ 這一切，恨索爾怎能問這個問題，明明他倆都心知肚明一切全取決於索爾。

但是洛基知道該怎麼做。他溫柔而堅定道：「全部。每一件事。」他必須這麼做；一陣頗具耐心的親吻後，索爾已將他脫個精光，而洛基則已豁出去了。他什麼都願意做，只要能將索爾牢牢繫在他身邊。

索爾有些結巴地開口，彷彿即使到了現在，他還是不太確定洛基接受了他。「我要再擁有你一次。」

洛基渾身顫抖。然後洛基說好。

這就是他變成現在這個模樣的緣由。洛基伏趴於床上，雙腿大開，性器困在身體與床單間，雙手捏著枕頭緊握成拳，不住呻吟，而索爾濕滑的手指在他體內扭動。洛基的臉像在燃燒；他清楚知道自己現在看起來一定放浪形骸，這念頭令他全身簡直沸騰。而他知道索爾喜歡，因為雖然索爾不發一語，但他空著的手輕撫著洛基的背脊，他的氣息也不甚平穩。他確定索爾這麼做只因為這讓洛基感覺舒服得恐怖，讓洛基感受鋪天蓋地的愉悅。這份篤定感簡直讓他難以承受。

洛基轉過頭，試著呼吸新鮮空氣，試著奪回一些主導權。他想厲聲斥喝，發號施令，但他一開口，聽來卻像喘息：「 _現在_ ，索爾。」然後索爾將他往後拉起，讓他雙手與雙膝支著床，洛基搖搖欲墜，欲望逼得他手腳發軟，讓他有一瞬間懷疑他的手臂也許無法撐住自己身體。

索爾以自己的步調推進他體內。洛基甚至 _看_ 不見索爾，而且他也不夠平衡，無法伸手握住自己的性器；他 _任何_ 控制權也沒有。他低下頭，倒抽了口氣，索爾伏在他身上，緩緩地頂弄，親吻洛基後頸，洛基的髮已溜向側邊。洛基感覺自己似乎正在發出類似啜泣的聲音。此時他突然明白自己是如何嚴重地失去主控權：這一切是他一生所求，而他卻仍不知道索爾是被他拖進這淌混水，還是對索爾而言，這不過只是餘興消遣。

這想法實在令他無法忍受。洛基必須採取行動，不能只是隨著每一次頂弄而擺動，發出口齒不清的呻吟；可是當他試著開口，說出的話卻是：「摸我，拜託， _拜託_ 。」開放而迫切，幾近絕望。

索爾照做；他將洛基的陰莖包覆於掌心，開始套弄，小心而踏實的韻律，與他的戳刺同步。朦朧中，洛基聽見索爾破碎的呢喃：「洛基，噢，你感覺起來真是──」可是洛基沒能聽見他說了些什麼，因為他已經高潮，那是長長的、極具破壞力的一陣陣跳動。然後他癱軟倒下，以手肘支撐身體。

洛基還在餘韻中，而索爾扣住他的髖骨，用力撞擊他，直到每一次頂弄都令洛基嗚咽，直到索爾僵住不動，放聲大吼，雙手深深掐緊洛基腰際，帶來最後一絲美妙的疼痛。

他們一起倒在床上，索爾滑了出來；他倆都疲憊得沒力氣起身清潔。索爾伸臂環過洛基，將他拉近自己胸膛，臉埋進洛基的髮，呢喃道：「完美。」

而洛基心想： _你會留下。我會把你留下。_

*

洛基先醒來，只覺有些痠痛。索爾一隻手臂仍環著他，不過洛基溜了出來，站起身。索爾手腳大張躺在床上，熟睡的表情卻很嚴肅，遠比清醒時看來要像是一位阿斯加的王子。只不過索爾的赤裸狀態毀了他的高貴感，洛基不禁莞爾。

洛基盥洗整裝完畢，索爾仍然熟睡。洛基給他寫了張字條，說明自己的行蹤，將字條留在枕頭上，然後溜出房門。外頭是明亮的早晨。他漫步前往工作室，心思非常平靜；他沒有想到那些方程式，但也沒有記起前一晚交錯紛亂如萬花筒般的情緒感受。只要他不去想，就不會覺得自己陷入困境。

當他抵達工作室時，艾瑞克也已經到了。洛基向他點頭道早安後直直走向筆電，可是艾瑞克打斷了他裝傻的策略，拿咖啡作藉口，端來咖啡在他身旁坐下。洛基接過咖啡，默許艾瑞克坐在他身旁。

「所以……」艾瑞克開口。「打算告訴我你和索爾之間發生什麼事了嗎？」

洛基差點打翻杯子。滾燙的咖啡灑上他的指尖，他跳起，嘶聲吐出徒勞的咒罵。他奔向水槽，以冷水沖手，而這給了他鎮定自己所需的時間，他想起艾瑞克不過是個凡人，他好奇的只是洛基和索爾怎能前一天還意見分歧，隔天卻成了交情甚篤的死黨。洛基知道該怎麼應付他。

他坐回座椅，啜飲咖啡，聳了聳肩。「我以為索爾是來譏笑我遭放逐。但我們談過了。我知道他是真心的，他是個忠誠的好哥哥。我向他解釋我的委屈後，他也原諒了我。」

「嗯。」艾瑞克若有所思地打量著洛基。「你很厲害。」他說。「我是說，你很會利用事實來撒謊。我不懷疑你，不過我想那不是真正的關鍵。」

「隨你怎麼想。」洛基回覆。

艾瑞克皺眉，傾身向前。「洛基。你以為我們留你下來是因為你有用處嗎？珍滿腦子瘋狂理論，而你的理論是很好，但就算那些數學算式成立，什麼事也不會發生。我不需要你在這裡給珍希望。老實說，我還不確定你是不是個瘋子。不過那不重要；重要的是我不知道為什麼開始關心你了。所以就一下子也好，別再撒謊了，老實跟我說。」

誘人的邀請。但是洛基近來給出的自己實在太多，很快他就會一無所有。他越過杯緣看向艾瑞克，思考自己該說什麼。 _我在以自己所知的唯一方式取回索爾。我終於得到想要的東西了。我不知道自己在做什麼。_ 如果他認為艾瑞克能夠提供他建議，他會立刻說出口；不過洛基實在難以想像艾瑞克能夠理解洛基為何如此做，何況連洛基自己都無法弄清自己想法。「這是我和索爾之間的事情。」洛基的嗓音冷若冰霜。「如果你想探聽，把他當作你的下一個目標吧。」

「好吧，隨便你。」艾瑞克皺起了眉，但他站起身，不再打擾洛基。

整個早晨，洛基不只一次想要走向艾瑞克，懇求他為目前的狀況提供不同的觀點。所有人之中，就屬艾瑞克最清楚洛基總是犯錯，而且從不道歉。不過他的動機不夠強大到能迫使洛基站起身，而珍與黛絲抵達工作室後，洛基的心思也完全轉移，不再思考此事。即使索爾到達，洛基也只是向他點了點頭，然後繼續專心工作。

今天的計畫是星座圖：珍將米德加德所知的銀河系座標圖攤開，而洛基則埋頭計算地球算法的距離，嘗試找出阿斯加、約頓海姆、亞爾夫海姆、華納海姆，以及其他諸界。洛基對於各個星球瞭若指掌，或許奧丁沒想到要奪走這份知識。這不大簡單，不過到午餐時，洛基已能頗有自信地指出阿斯加的位置。

他指認出最有可能的星辰，而珍輕呼：「超過十光年。我──我知道目前有可能的星球至少有兩顆。不過 _十光年_ 。那走彩虹橋要多久？」

「不用多久。」洛基說。「感覺像是同時飛翔與墜落，大約一場夢那麼久。主觀的時間。以我們守門人的衡量標準來看，約莫是你們的兩分鐘。」

珍被自己嗆到。「 _一分鐘跑五光年_ ？這根本 _不可能_ 。」

「不是不可能，只是機率不高。」索爾說著走近，站在珍身側。他低頭對她微笑，她也慌張地回報以微笑；過去她總是像這樣對著洛基微笑，那種不太確定自己立足點時露出的笑容。「自阿斯加至約頓海姆時間較久，不過從米德加德到約頓海姆可能就沒那麼久。米德加德之所以稱為中庭，是因為它位置接近世界之樹的中心。」

「真的嗎？」珍的雙眼閃閃發光。

「沒錯。」洛基插話，有些惱火。「如果你想有點用處的話，就行行好，去計算約頓海姆相對於米德加德的確切位置。」

「當然。」索爾完全沒察覺洛基的語氣不悅，只是傾身端詳星座圖，又轉頭對珍露齒而笑。「所以這地圖上哪裡是米德加德？」

憤怒令洛基呼吸急促，這感受很熟悉，但很討厭。然而珍微微靠向索爾，與他一同彎著腰，手指沿著紙上交錯的白線游走。洛基不需站在這裡目睹這一切。他邁開大步走過工作室，艾瑞克嘗試以眼神吸引他的注意，但洛基無視他，在滿是方程式的書桌前猛力坐下。他視而不見地瞪著眼前的算式，連裝模作樣假裝認真都懶；工作室的另一頭傳來索爾低沉的聲音，然後珍 _咯咯直笑_ 。

白熱炫亮的憤怒令洛基 _目不見物_ 。

不過他倒是能聽見黛絲大剌剌地拉來一張座椅的軋拉聲。洛基沉穩地深吸了幾口氣，終於能夠抬眼看她，臉上則掛著明顯的冷漠表情。黛絲咬著臉頰內側，思考了一陣子，迅速走近洛基，越過她的眼鏡瞄了工作室另一端一眼。「呵。」她說。「感覺很糟吧。」

現在的洛基已能理解黛絲大部分的語彙，所以他很想駁斥她，說她的觀察並不準確，因為索爾本來就 _不會_ 向他獻殷勤。他按捺想反駁的衝動，微微聳肩。「我不怪他，他只是希望自己能有點用處。」

「嗯哼。」黛絲在她椅子上坐下。「我看你倒是滿臉怪罪。我完全沒發現你喜歡她。」

這話實在太過荒謬，讓洛基都忘了要冷漠；他震驚地瞪著黛絲。

她挑起雙眉。「好吧。你不喜歡她。」她轉過身來，手肘杵在桌上，拖著腮幫子，不發一語。洛基希望相關討論就到此為止，所以他低頭看著論文，手上拿著鉛筆，期盼這能幫他專注。不過這只奏效了幾分鐘，過沒多久珍咯咯笑著說了些什麼，索爾也跟著低沉地笑了。洛基鉛筆筆尖戳穿了紙，撕出一道裂痕。

「我的 _天_ 。」黛絲輕聲尖叫。洛基抬眼看見她張口結舌瞪著自己，畫面簡直稱得上滑稽。不過洛基只是從容鎮靜地瞧著她，直到黛絲眨了眨眼，然後別開視線。「嘿！」她往工作室另一端大喊。「珍！」

珍打斷與索爾的談話。「什麼事？」

「可以過來一下嗎？」黛絲問。「洛基有些算式的……問題。」

「當然。」珍抬頭對索爾笑了笑。「我馬上回來。」索爾優雅地點了點頭，然後珍小跑步過來，臉上仍掛著興高采烈的微笑，對著黛絲與洛基開口：「怎麼樣？」

洛基張著嘴，心中已準備好五、六個藉口，但黛絲壓低聲音道：「怎麼樣就是你得離洛基的哥哥遠一點。」

「什麼？」珍的視線在黛絲與洛基之間來回，臉頰逐漸漲紅。「噢天哪，我剛剛開啟調情模式了嗎？天哪，真丟臉──你一定覺得很尷尬。抱歉，洛基。當然，你哥哥不能碰──我根本就沒有打算──」

「沒關係。」洛基小聲地對她說。她的歉意很奇怪地令他感動，因為她似乎是真誠地悔悟，而非只是懼怕洛基。「不過妳最好不要抱太大希望。索爾欣賞的是阿斯加的女戰士。」珍尷尬地對他笑了笑，而他輕觸珍的肩膀，向珍回報以和藹而體諒的微笑。

「好的。」珍說。「好的，呃，星座圖。」然後走回索爾身旁，不過洛基樂於見她小心保持著有禮的距離。

「阿斯加的女戰士。」黛絲喃喃自語。她揍了洛基肩膀一拳。「你真是 _邪惡_ 。」洛基轉身看她，滿臉驚訝與困惑，但黛絲只是翻了個白眼。「沒什麼啦。我是說，反正他也不算 _真的是_ 你哥哥，而且他實在帥得要命，所以恭喜你獲得所有權啦。」

一如往常，黛絲提供了洛基不知該如何處置的禮物。他再次低頭盯著他的算式，不過黛絲似乎在等著回覆，所以他小聲地說：「謝謝妳。」

「嗯哼。」黛絲起身蹦蹦跳跳尋找她的iPod，不再干擾洛基。他嘗試專注於眼前的一道道算式，不過儘管珍的道歉降低了他的慍火，憤怒仍然存在，在他腹中悶燒。如果索爾仍然不把他倆之間的情誼看作一回事，還敢在洛基也與他們共處一室的時候與珍‧佛斯特調笑，洛基會逼他正視自己的錯誤。

接下來一整天，洛基耐心呵護他的憤怒猶如火焰。珍總算發現，儘管索爾極具魅力，但他對於米德加德的數學原理卻是一竅不通；於是她喚洛基回來星座圖前幫忙。整個下午，洛基都在計算約頓海姆的可能位置，大約是在與阿斯加不同的象限中，距離約莫十二光年之遙。此時夜色已暮，艾瑞克提議請所有人吃晚餐，可是洛基露出一抹鋒利而冷漠的微笑，替自己與索爾婉拒了邀請。艾瑞克瞧了洛基一眼，明智地選擇不與他爭執。

當然，索爾沒那麼明智。洛基大步走出工作室，往公寓前進，索爾跟在後頭，但不肯保持安靜。「你為什麼拒絕？」他質問。「我喜歡他們。我想多點時間跟他們相處。」

「今晚不行。」洛基簡短回覆。

「洛基──」索爾伸手想觸摸他的手臂，但洛基躲開，加快腳步。索爾跟上他的步伐，不再開口詢問。

他們一進入公寓，洛基立刻轉身將索爾壓在門上。索爾沒有反抗，他滿臉驚訝，但很快就回應洛基熱切的吻，不過當洛基扯下索爾的上衣，沿著他的胸膛往下親吻，仍然將索爾壓在門上，索爾不太確定地開口道：「洛基，怎──」

洛基退開。「床上。」他厲聲道，一邊笨拙地脫去自己身上衣物。「 _現在_ 。」

他不肯對上索爾雙眼，而索爾猶豫了好半晌。洛基想說的話每一句都殘忍而傷人，所以他咬緊牙關。索爾終於動身走向床邊，邊走邊脫衣服。洛基顫抖著深吸了口氣，憤怒與佔有慾及迫切的絕望感纏成結，他等待這些情緒被推到心的角落然後鎖上，如此一來，所有強烈情緒能傷害的只有洛基。

接下來他著手拆解索爾。

洛基試著溫柔。他確實試著溫柔。他親吻索爾，觸摸他身上每一處，就是不碰他的陰莖，直到索爾睜大眼，氣喘吁吁，直到他只能不停喘氣。「洛基， _求你_ ，讓我──」不過洛基 _不肯_ 讓他。洛基早已忘卻溫柔或憐憫；他跨到索爾身上騎他，用力坐下，面目猙獰。「你不准再像那樣 _看_ 她， _再也不准_ 。」不管索爾到底知不知道他是什麼意思，都不重要。索爾無助地迎合洛基，指尖摳抓著洛基的背，語無倫次道：「不會，不會，我發誓。」而這一切感覺實在太 _美好_ ，索爾雙手狂亂地抓出瘀痕，留下一道又一道疼痛的痕跡。洛基入了迷。他忘記這是要給索爾一頓教訓，他包覆住索爾， _奪取_ ，奪取索爾給予的一切，最後大吼著抵達高潮。

之後，他們點了外送披薩。

他們坐在床上一同享用。「這很美味。」索爾道，嘴裡滿是臘腸；他一口吞下，然後有些遲疑地說：「洛基，你的背……」

洛基稍轉過身瞄了一眼。索爾的指甲在他蒼白的肌膚上留下了鮮紅的痕跡，而他的肩膀上則點綴著斑斑瘀青。一抹微笑緩緩爬上洛基臉龐，然後便甩也甩不掉；他的胸口緊繃，有如狂喜。而即便他轉身面向索爾，臉上仍然帶著笑容。「我知道。」他輕笑。「是你抓的，哥哥。」

「我不是有意──」索爾不甚確定地說。

洛基將披薩碎屑自手上拍掉，然後伸展四肢，感受身上所有隱約的痠疼與尖銳的刺痛。「你太不會說謊了。」他說。「你當然是有意的。而且你每分每秒都享受得很。」索爾雙頰漸漸漲紅，而洛基伸出手，輕柔地碰觸索爾臉龐。「你 _休想_ 給我道歉。」

索爾別開眼，然後，出乎意料地，回頭在洛基掌心熨上一枚熾熱的吻。「我很高興。」他的聲音輕得簡直像是氣音。「高興有你，弟弟。」這一次他直視洛基，眼神帶著某種類似懇求的情感。這與洛基過去曾在索爾臉上看到的任何表情都不同。索爾的情緒很深沉，一點也不單純；洛基的哥哥，一個眼裡的一切都很單純的人，現在看起來卻很 _複雜_ 。

披薩盒掉落地面，發出輕響。洛基趴伏在索爾身上，輕柔地吻他；他允許索爾放鬆往後躺，雙手環抱洛基。 _我 贏了_。洛基心想，勝利令他顫慄。 _我得到你了_ 。

他在索爾懷中睡著，夢見奇異的、充滿黑影的夢。在一個夢中，奧丁頹坐在王位上，垂垂老矣，而洛基身旁的空氣鳴唱著力量，但在他能使用那股力量前，夢境便轉變了。在另一個夢境裡，他輕踏在天寒地凍的荒漠上，古老的寒冰建築在他周圍崩解，而他悠哉地思忖著該如何重建此地。第三個夢裡，洛基坐在爐火前，手心捧著一顆跳動的、血淋淋的心臟，但他記不得自己該如何處置這顆心。不過這些夢境並不令他煩惱；他一醒轉，所有夢境也瞬間消散。

*

洛基繼續藉助星座圖來定位世界之樹。珍對索爾有禮得無懈可擊；黛絲竊笑，彷彿她得知了某個秘密，不過除此之外她還算守規矩；艾瑞克的行為舉止則一如往常，只不過帶著一點點的戒慎恐懼。洛基容忍一切，不過索爾在此處，不停提醒他自己的存在，世界感覺太過狹隘窄小。他知道索爾也有同樣感覺。

索爾是個謎團。

索爾安靜而彬彬有禮，他待人始終真誠，不曾流於表面作戲。當他做得到時，便盡量幫忙研究星座圖。他逗黛絲笑，逗得連艾瑞克也微笑，不過他只是親近他們這些凡人，而非接納他們。他替洛基上市場買菜。他甚至前往那家餐廳，賠償被他砸爛的馬克杯。可是他習慣握執武器的手有時候會尋求不存在的雷神之錘，而洛基經常瞧見他仰望著天空。

當他們上床時──他們時常上床──洛基無法甩掉一個念頭，覺得他快要留不住索爾，脆弱的欲望與愛情幾乎繫不住他。因此洛基對索爾言聽計從，任何能想到的事情他都做，只有在看見索爾臉上茫然饜足的笑容時，才能稍微鬆口氣，知道自己至少又賺得他哥哥一天的陪伴。

一個陰暗的早晨，大雨滂沱，像憤怒的手指不停猛擊玻璃。洛基越過熟睡的索爾，伸手取來手機，傳送簡訊： _等天氣好一點我再過去實驗室_ 。艾瑞克沒有回應，珍回傳 _好啊待會見！_ 然後，過沒多久，黛絲補了封簡訊 _玩得盡興點_ _;)_ 洛基盯著第二封簡訊，思量了一陣子，然後微笑著爬進床單底下，向索爾道早安。

之後，洛基心滿意足地趴伏在索爾身上，索爾沉重的手則漫不經心輕撫著洛基的髮。索爾開口：「洛基。你不必這麼努力。」

洛基來不及阻止身上肌肉不由自主地僵直，不過他準備好謊言，然後放鬆身體。他的聲音滿足而心不在焉。「什麼意思？」

索爾收緊埋在洛基髮中的手，然後拉扯，強迫洛基抬眼看著索爾。洛基顫抖。索爾說：「我是說，你做的每一件事都是──都是超乎必要地美好。就算你不是這麼確定，我依然愛你。」

「你是說我該表現得嬌羞一點，是吧？」洛基懶得掩飾他語氣中尖銳的苦澀。「不過，當然了。你的寬宏大量無人能敵。」

埋在洛基髮中的手稍稍扭動。「你一定要這麼難搞是不是？如果你非得拿著刀才能開誠佈公與我談話，我可以再給你一把。」洛基咬緊牙關試著躲開，不過現在索爾以雙手固定住他，要掙脫得花太多氣力，尤其索爾又補充道：「我會 _留下來_ ，洛基，你還不懂嗎？」洛基渾身僵直。索爾輕柔地搖了搖他。「我對你比對父親還有用處。而且我相信我會逐漸喜歡上這個地方。我想要你在我身邊。」

洛基稍稍緩解緊繃。「你實在很不會說謊。」他輕語，不過他根本不相信自己。索爾吻上他時，他嚐到殺戮欲與責任心與暴風雨前凝滯的空氣，不過為了索爾，洛基假裝自己對那些事物一概不知，假裝索爾說的是實話。

*

隔天洛基醒來，某種恐怖的情緒點燃了他的心智。他躺在原地，試著摸清楚這份情緒；陽光自最靠近他的窗戶斜射進來，告訴他現在已是近午；索爾原本躺著的位置早已變冷，而世界決絕地、根本地改變了。洛基小心坐起。

然後他憶起一切。

他憶起如何藉助陰影漫遊，如何騰空行走，如何召喚火焰於掌中。他憶起如何躲避海姆達爾的凝視，以及如何讀取未受訓練的心思。他憶起星辰的秘密名字以及如何述說具有無限法力的話語。洛基憶起了一切，他坐在這簡陋、一無是處的凡人公寓裡，欣喜若狂，刺耳而狂野地放聲大笑。

他顫抖著手著裝，一陣呢喃後他的衣服變得既嶄新且優雅，儘管仍是米德加德的型式，但那貴族的質感是遠超過洛基‧賽爾維格負擔得起的程度。洛基對鏡梳理頭髮，然後仔細端詳自己面容，直到他的嘴不再斜斜地露出勝利的微笑，直到他的眼不再翠綠尖銳有如冰塊。人畜無害。在阿斯加，他未曾成功讓這張假面臻於至善，而說他毫無殺傷力，可是史上最大的謊言。

洛基溜過映像，穿越工作室裡現成的好幾面玻璃門抵達內部，沒有人注意到他。他觀察眼前這一幕，一如往常：艾瑞克檢閱著星座圖，珍忙亂地調整她自製的設備器材，黛絲將珍的新數據輸入電腦中。如此渺小、徒勞無功，令洛基禁不住微笑了片刻，才鎮靜下來。

「珍。」他自陰影處漫步走出，開口道；「借一步說話？」

珍訝異地轉過身。「我沒聽見你進來。」

「嘩。」黛絲上下打量洛基。「衣服很帥唷。」

洛基對她輕輕點頭。「謝謝妳。艾瑞克──你或許也想過來看看。」他走向書桌，拿起筆記本，翻開空白的一頁。「你們若想建造屬於自己的彩虹橋，其所需要的技術細節仍遠超出你們理解範圍之外，不過這道方程式能算出穩定蟲洞所需的外來物質。」他將算式寫下，筆跡迅速而簡潔。「物質與能量間的轉換就單純許多。」另一道方程式也寫了下來。他直起身，闔上筆蓋，轉身面對凡人。珍雙眼圓睜，艾瑞克微瞇著眼，黛絲則仍然對他身上的衣服比較有興趣。「我想這應該完成了我們的工作。」

「等一下！」珍抗議道。「這完成了我們的 _工作_ ？你剛給了我們你研究 _好幾個禮拜_ 的算式──發生什麼事了？」

洛基微笑。「有時間再告訴妳。索爾呢？」

他沒預期會在他們臉上看見遲疑。最後艾瑞克說：「某些……人今早來找他。」

洛基突然全身發寒。「人？」他說。這話聽來如此溫和、如此危險，使得珍不由自主後退了一步，但洛基沒有心思為了她而調整自己的反應。

「對。」艾瑞克對上洛基視線。「穿著盔甲的人。他們說家裡迫切需要他回去。」

「啊。」洛基嘆息道。某種恐怖的情緒逐漸上揚，可是洛基沒時間處理它；他將那份情緒塞到心靈的角落，然後擴張他的心智。找到了，就在幾哩外：彩虹橋留下的臭氧與閃電印記仍懸浮在空中。他的視像自該處倒轉，剎那間他看見了：范達爾、霍剛、沃斯塔格，還有希芙，大步走在索爾身旁，索爾則在他們的正中央。

「──不知道我有多盼望回家。」索爾說著。他臉上沒有微笑，不過他身上的那道消失多日的光芒回來了。他停下腳步，抬頭凝望天空，然後大喊：「海姆達爾！我準備好了！」

彩虹橋俯衝而下，模糊了洛基的視像，打斷他的專注力。他的靈魂瞬間附體，只見他的凡人們正臉色蒼白、瞠目結舌地盯著他瞧。

「洛基？」黛絲走向前，語音顫抖著說：「你還好嗎？」

「不好。」洛基說。他微笑，可這抹微笑令他們臉色益發慘白。「不過那不重要。這些方程式正確無誤，它們能讓你們成為你們族人的英雄；所以我欠你的人情債已經還清了，珍。」他朝她伸出一隻手，過了一會，她有些猶豫地將手放在洛基掌上。洛基在她手背印下短暫的一吻。一道結霜般閃耀的痕跡。「願上天賜福予妳，以及妳對於神祕事物的追尋。」他放開手，珍顫抖著吸了口氣，將手縮回護在胸前。洛基轉過身。「黛絲。」她向前一步，咬緊牙關，而洛基也在她手背上輕輕一吻。他什麼也沒說，但黛絲對上他的視線，然後嚥了嚥口水，點點頭，接受洛基給她的所有無聲的感謝。他放開她後，她退後擠在珍身旁。

「艾瑞克。」洛基說。

「你沒打算告訴我們發生什麼事了，對吧。」艾瑞克說。

洛基掌心升起一朵藍白色的火焰。「你一直都知道的。」他溫和地說。「我離開的時候到了，該犯我的錯了。」

艾瑞克驚愕地大笑。洛基看得出來這一切簡直超出他能承受的範圍，不過艾瑞克只說：「那就祝你好運了。」

「也祝你好運。」洛基鞠躬。

下一秒他幻化成升騰的尖銳響聲，越過沙漠，普恩特安提揆遠遠在他腦後，渺小而毫無意義。他自沙塵氣旋中現身，摧毀彩虹橋留下的印記，然後佇足原地，不住顫抖。朦朦中他感覺體內除了冰霜與流彈碎片外什麼也不剩，尖銳的破片將他撕劃成條，不過在毀滅強大得讓他難以承受之前，這一切尚不重要，而洛基可以承受 _任何毀滅_ 。「海姆達爾。」他對著天空說，語氣有如閒談。「罩子放亮點。在我願意現身之前，你不會再看見我。」

洛基隨即消聲匿跡。

*

他是一道海姆達爾無法望其項背的光，自米德加德墜落，自世界之樹的熟悉枝幹墜落，掉進星辰之間凜冽的太空。如今他什麼也不是，只剩 _傷害_ 一切的欲望；他要創造新的星辰，他要讓約頓海姆灰飛煙滅，他要將索爾撕成碎片，最後他要站在父親面前說： _看看我。看你做了什麼好事。_

但是奧丁不可能愚蠢到將洛基的法力復還予他。

他迫切想要解答，對於毀滅的渴望因而消散。洛基在星辰之間來回現身，無法承受的烈焰與恐怖闃黑的真空不斷交替，不過洛基沒有時間採取更細緻的途徑。他耗費了數不盡的年歲，終於抵達阿斯加；而待得阿斯加的閃耀高塔矗立於他面前，猶如遙遠記憶中的歸屬，洛基已是痛苦而靜默的嚎嘯。

他溜上彩虹橋，越過海姆達爾；海姆達爾眼睛眨也不眨，完全沒發現他。洛基進入宮中，猶如鍍金牆壁上的颯颯風聲；守衛及朝臣因為他的經過而打哆嗦，而每間房室的色澤陰鬱有如哀悼。洛基直直走向奧丁寢宮，而在那裡──在那亭子上躺著他的父親，周圍環繞著金黃光芒。一息尚存，只是沉眠，而睡眠中的他無力再奪取屬於洛基的一切。

芙麗嘉坐在奧丁身側，打著盹。她看起來精疲力竭，比洛基記憶中要衰老得多，讓他忍不住伸出手撥開掉到她臉頰上的髮絲。芙麗嘉眨了眨眼，環顧室內，不過什麼也看不見。洛基很想要現身，可是他目前有更緊急的事要辦，而且他與她並無過節，這位親愛的女子或許不是他的親生母親，但是她對洛基的慈愛疼惜遠比奧丁要來得多。洛基稍作徘徊了一會兒，再看她最後一眼，記住她的形影，然後溜出門外。

他很容易便找到索爾，正在前廳中來回踱步。不過他不是一個人；希芙與三武士都在他身旁。洛基的憤怒與挫折使得廳內正中央的爐火熊熊燃燒，不過他們正在熱切爭論中，忽視了爐火的異狀。

「──知道眾神之父會將他放逐一定有很好的原因！」希芙說。

「而妳對那原因瞭解多少？」索爾斥道。「妳不該相信流言蜚語，希芙。」

希芙別開視線，但坐在座位上的范達爾向前傾，誠懇地開口：「索爾，你和我們都很清楚，洛基不能信任，我根本不需列出原因。而如果海姆達爾所說──」

「我知道洛基警告海姆達爾要當心點。」索爾反駁。「如果你沒有停下來解釋便將洛基直接送回此處，我也會警告他的。」

「什麼？」沃斯塔格插話。「你以為他有這麼講理？」

「我認為他與我們沒什麼不同。」索爾的語氣強硬。「在米德加德我一無是處；他才是擁有盟友、擁有有價值的專長的人。何況他不在我們身邊，你們卻一點也不在意？」

「你有更棘手的問題要處理。」站在角落的霍剛開口道。

索爾怒目瞪他。「我知道。」他說。「而你們有人能夠給我建議嗎？我父親用盡一切手段要避免戰爭，但你們除了戰爭之外，還能提供更好的方法嗎？」他緩緩地一個個環顧他們四人，活脫脫一位君主模樣。性格堅毅的四人固然敢對上索爾的視線，不過沒有人開口發言。索爾肅穆地頷首。「你們就像戰士一樣思考，以戰士的觀點協助我。」他說。「不過你們若再誹謗洛基，我將不會如此寬容。」

這話很清楚是要他們退下，而他們也默默遵從；范達爾與沃斯塔格交換了眼神，隨即站起身離開，霍剛跟在後頭。希芙又停留了一陣子，仔細端詳著索爾。「你和洛基之間有事情發生了。」她說。「是什麼事？」

「相互的理解。」索爾回覆。他的表情放軟了些。「我希望。」

「我們也都如此希望。」希芙輕觸了他的肩，隨後轉身離開。

洛基在爐火的餘燼中興奮得直顫抖。他等待索爾背過身去，便站起身，渾身包覆在火焰之中，須臾後他又身著盔甲，盔甲下是他所熟悉的，虛偽的肌膚。「哥哥。」

索爾轉回身，雙眼閃閃發亮。「 _洛基_ 。」他輕道，然後洛基無預警地被扯進熱切的親吻與足以將他碾碎的擁抱中。在長時間作為星辰之間的光影之後，索爾堅實的體魄帶來的觸感有些過於強烈，疼痛的愉悅感讓洛基發出類似窒息的聲響。索爾稍稍退開，凝望洛基面容。「你不在。」他說。「我原本要找你的。」

「我知道。」洛基說。而這背後的事實，這種坦然的 _明白_ ，簡直沉重得讓洛基難以承受。「所以你稱王了。」

「沒錯。」索爾說，然後嚥了嚥口水。「洛基。我們兩個都回到阿斯加來──這樣我們就違背了父親與寒冰巨人的協議。」

洛基聽見索爾沒說出口的話語： _而我不知道該怎麼辦_ 。他微笑著自索爾懷中往後退了一步。「那很好啊。你不是迫切想要向他們宣戰？你不是想教導那些約頓人，讓他們像恐懼父親一般恐懼你？還是你打算站在這兒演講，放任阿斯加沉淪？」

索爾瑟縮了下。「你的記憶力果然和你的言辭一樣尖銳。」他說。「你認為我該怎麼做？」

噢。

洛基目前的狀況實在不適合扮演指導顧問。他精疲力竭、疲憊不堪，對奧丁抱持難以遏止的憤怒，對索爾的滔天怒氣也才剛和緩下來；比起血肉之軀，他仍覺得自己是由冰霜及闇影及星光所組成，法力的復原則令他感覺微醉。而索爾就在這裡，詢問著他， _信任_ 著他。約頓海姆的命運取決於洛基。

這一切是如此 _簡單_ 。彩虹橋只要保持開放，就能帶來純粹的毀滅。只要對準約頓海姆，就能將那顆星球撕裂成殘瓦碎石。不會有戰爭，一滴阿斯加人的鮮血都不用流。這將是敏捷智力的展演，證明洛基熟知如何運用能量，遠比索爾更精準、更有效。這恰恰能滿足洛基想毀壞事物的欲望。這可以將洛基最鄙夷輕蔑的自己身上的一部分自宇宙除去。這很 _完美_ 。

一個月前的索爾會認為這是懦夫行徑，不過他會同意。洛基明白，現在的他絕不可能答應。

「我去見他們。」洛基說。「讓他們重新考慮。」

索爾凝視著他，臉上是毫不掩飾的希望，為洛基感到驕傲。「你願意這麼做？」

「我猜我和他們之間是有些共通點。」洛基小聲地說。「我不清楚父親想維持怎樣永久的和平──我實在不認為勞菲會張開雙手迎接他的庶子──但是，也許我仍能作為夠分量的籌碼。」

索爾咧嘴一笑。「很好。」

「不過先別急。」洛基對他說。「你還沒學會統治的要領，是吧？還有很多事情要辦。」

「確實如此。」索爾同意。「而首先，我們必須告知母親你已經返家。」

洛基臉色慘白；他仍然傷得很深，尚無氣力打擾她。不過他也沒有精力爭論，所以他頷首默許這項決議。

他們一起前往奧丁寢宮。芙麗嘉一見洛基，立刻彈起身衝向他，用力將他抱緊。這個擁抱帶著香水與亞麻布與家的味道。洛基將臉埋在她頸窩，吞忍著淚水。「真高興見到你，親愛的。」芙麗嘉呢喃。「我非常抱歉，洛基。」

洛基退後。「您從未告訴過我。」

「我知道。」她輕柔地撫摸他的臉龐。「天曉得我們總是為此起爭執。也許等他醒轉，他會明白我的立場。」

洛基感到一陣強烈的恐懼。「他的話語就是律法。索爾尚未加冕。而我不能──我不要──」

「我正著手起草你的赦免書。」索爾說著，瞄了芙麗嘉一眼。「我會與父親談談。我和母親都會。如果洛基與約頓海姆談成了和平協約，那應當足以彌補我的加冕典禮上那些事情。」

芙麗嘉頷首。「這至少是個開始。」她說。「好了，先去寫赦免書，然後我們必須檢查我們的防禦工事，以及武器庫，接著要確保我們在亞爾夫海姆及華納海姆上的盟友們知道奧丁王朝仍然屹立不搖。」她來回看了看他倆。「去吧。」

所以整個漫長的午後，洛基無止盡地搖著筆桿，時而糾正索爾的用字遣詞，思忖著所有他們可以公開說出的政治語彙及撫慰的話語。進行這些事情的過程中，他只覺得怪異、陌生。阿斯加的王座從來不是洛基的野心及企圖。永遠當個王子可以免去他一些責任，讓他享受有限的自由，可是他卻在這裡，盡其所能為這些人貢獻心力，這些成就他也摧毀他的人，這些不信任他但卻疼愛他的人。傷悲與得意與疲憊與憤怒在他腦中纏成一團，直到最後索爾終於將他自成堆的文件中拉起。

「夠了。」索爾對他說。「去睡吧，否則明早送你去約頓海姆也沒有意義了。」

洛基打了個哆嗦，不過他只說：「好吧。」他沒有告訴索爾自己尚未決定該怎麼處置那些約頓人。所有的可能性令他恐懼，不過他也沒有告訴索爾這件事。他給索爾一枚飛快的吻，而當索爾說他的手摸起來很冰冷時，他只是微微乾笑。「晚安，哥哥。」洛基小聲道，然後回到他熟悉的，以羽絨及石南花製成的床上。

*

他夢見自己舒適地盤腿坐著，週遭是沒有形體的金黃光芒，就像他父親在進入奧丁之眠時，圍繞在他身旁的光圈一樣。光芒觸碰到洛基的肌膚，產生輕微地麻刺感，有如靜電。他略為有趣地看著光線在他手上嬉戲。

「所以你在這裡。」奧丁說。

洛基抬眼，看見奧丁坐在他身旁，身著輕便衣袍，看起來仍是高貴的君王，遠比洛基記憶中要有精神得多。他看了洛基一眼，而洛基無法解讀他的眼神。

「你也是啊，父親。」洛基說。

奧丁輕輕嗤了一聲。「所以還是『父親』。這可算是個開始。洛基，你和我，我們過去皆不當地對待彼此，而我不是個易於寬恕的人。」

「我也不是。」洛基呢喃。「那我們該如何走下去？」

「你很危險。」奧丁說。

洛基微笑。「沒錯。」

奧丁的眼罩反射出光芒，一瞬間令洛基目眩。「那麼，現在你對誰忠誠？」

「我自己。」洛基說，因為能告訴眾神之父他想聽的話，令洛基愉快。不過他想了想，發現答案很明顯。「索爾。」他說。「還有你，無論你過去是怎樣利用我。」

「洛基。」奧丁嘆息。不過那不是絕望也不是放棄；奧丁只是有些茫然。他將手放上洛基肩頭，輕如鳥羽。「所以你願意這麼做？讓你父親以你為榮？」

光芒充滿洛基身體。「願意。」他輕語，隨即醒轉，迎接他的是溫和的早晨。

這不是什麼結局。洛基完全不認為奧丁會為了他而改變自己。不過他很奇怪地感覺踏實，一份陌生、但稱不上不適的感受，所以他堅定地站起身。他不用魔法著裝，而是一件又一件穿上，用一層層衣著武裝自己。最後他佇立於原處，他是洛基‧奧丁森，這樣就已足夠。

他步行走上彩虹橋，前往海姆達爾的瞭望台，他走在光天化日之下，頭頂熟悉的星辰以及遠方地平線上閃爍的星雲令他感覺無限珍愛。他的腳步掀起了片片彩色漣漪。洛基邁步越過這道能量的瀑布，深知其運作的方式，簡直瞭若指掌。海姆達爾站在他眼前，全身金黃；洛基朝他略略鞠躬。「守門人。」

「洛基。」海姆達爾說。「你願意前往約頓海姆，和約頓人談判？」

「沒錯。」洛基對上海姆達爾的視線，然後，生平第一次，他沒有別開眼，絲毫不退讓。就算海姆達爾能看穿他，也不再令他恐懼了；洛基亦不打算道歉。

「留在我的視線內。」是海姆達爾唯一說的話，然後他轉身走向彩虹橋。

儘管洛基知道無數條秘道，彩虹橋仍然是他最喜愛的旅遊途徑。被吸入無止盡的光芒通道中，沿著世界之樹的筋脈移動，一切能量的移動速度甚至比思緒要快上千倍，然後在另一端被放下，伴隨著一聲巨響，腳步踉蹌地著地。這之中有一種優雅。

約頓海姆仍然冷冽荒涼。洛基緩緩走著，古老的高塔在他四周崩毀，而他嫌棄地噘起嘴。他無法想像在這地方成長會是什麼樣子，活在這裡，眼前所見只有過往繁華榮耀的廢墟，心中所知只有噬血的憤怒，憤怒他們的敵人單單憑藉著偷竊，如此簡易的把戲，就使約頓人一敗塗地。約頓人 _活該_ 敗北，誰要他們將所有的信念與能量全灌注於寒冰之匣。

洛基突然思考起他該如何運用寒冰之匣，只不過這只是個學術性的問題，所以他將這想法推到一邊。

最後他終於抵達開放式的亭子，勞菲的謁見堂。洛基漠不關心地佇足原地，一點也不覺寒冷；他等著，像一位傲慢的王子閒適地等著接見臣屬。很快他四周就有巨大的黑影隱約迫近，高調但靜默。洛基等著，勞菲隨即現身，低頭瞪視著他。

「告訴我。」勞菲開口，他的聲音宛若遠方冰河的震動。「我為何不該殺了你？」

洛基攤開雙手，表示漠然。「我獨自前來，且手無寸鐵。」

「為什麼？」勞菲問。

「來提供你另一項協議。」洛基語帶玄機道。計畫逐漸成形，而他只想大笑。他希望勞菲拒絕，如此他就能摧毀他們；不過，也許這也只是個謊言。

勞菲仔細地端詳著他。「所以讓我們進阿斯加的是你。」他說。

洛基微笑。「不客氣。」

勞菲瞇起了血紅雙眼。「我的手下死了。」他說。「而寒冰之匣仍然不在我手中。」他突地出手攫住洛基喉頭，滿臉凶惡，但他的速度不快，洛基有大把時間可以躲開或者反擊自衛。只不過洛基站在原地，而他的皮膚在勞菲手中逐漸變色。約頓人。勞菲雙眼圓睜；片刻後他鬆開緊握的手，釋放洛基，身子往後倚。「啊。你是那個雜種。我還以為奧丁已經殺了你──換做是我，我早殺了你。他就跟你一樣軟弱。」

洛基臉上保持著冷靜的微笑，靛青色自他的肌膚逐漸褪去。在他心中，所有事物都非常尖銳、非常明亮。勞菲讓這一切太過 _容易_ 。「不再軟弱了。」他說。「我現在統治阿斯加，直到奧丁甦醒為止。」

這令勞菲頓了頓。「我洗耳恭聽。」

「我沒有交戰的意願。」洛基說。「你也清楚，我們早已採取行動彌補索爾的過往行徑。現下狀況跟當初奧丁與你協議和約時並無不同，你沒有理由挑起戰爭。當時奧丁為何將我帶走，我不知道。不過現在我有自己的理由：阿斯加屬於我，寒冰之匣也屬於我──阿斯加沒人能使用他，但我可以，而如果你再次違反和約，我也可以摧毀它。我可不像奧丁那般仁慈。」

勞菲咬著牙吸了口氣，發出類似冬日寒風的聲響。「如果我現在就殺了你呢？」

洛基大笑。「那麼索爾就會接位，一切將以鮮血收場。你心裡明白我說的是真話。」

「的確。」勞菲低吼。「從你的表情就看得出來。」他瞇起眼。「我早該趁還有機會時，親手殺了你。」

「所以你接受我的提議？」洛基問。在他腦中有一道聲音，帶著笑聲，狂亂地喊著： _拒絕啊，試試看，再對我動手試試，你就會_ **灰飛煙滅** _，你們所有人，還有你們這可悲的廢墟，全都會歸於塵土。_ 但是在外表上，他仍保持著輕輕的、有禮的微笑。

「我、」勞菲咬牙切齒道。「接受。」赤紅雙眼凝望著洛基。「可是這撐不了多久。你不過是被丟棄於荒野中的小雜種，終有一日，你會倒下。」

洛基稍稍聳肩。「我們都會撒點謊來安慰自己。」他說。「日安，父親。」

他離開時，沒有任何一位約頓人出言抗議，而他走往彩虹橋定點的路上，也沒有人攻擊他。洛基血脈賁張，只想戰鬥。不過他絲毫沒有動搖。他不必召喚海姆達爾；他一就定位，彩虹橋便立刻將他帶走。所以海姆達爾的確觀察著他。很奇怪，這竟令他感到安慰，但洛基欣然接受這份情緒。

*

索爾在洛基臥房外的迴廊上與他見面。他看了洛基的臉龐一眼，然後開口詢問，語氣混合著對洛基的擔憂與信心：「協商得如何？」

「和約成了。」洛基對他說。索爾佇立於原地，這消息令他容光煥發、笑容燦爛，他看起來無憂無慮、光榮而驕傲，而洛基心裡仍是毀天滅地的嚎嘯，勞菲的話語仍在他耳中迴響： _這撐不了多久_ 。「索爾。」洛基說。他的聲音分岔。「我撒了謊。我告訴他們我是君王，還告訴他們如果他們輕舉妄動，我會摧毀他們種族，以及他們的寒冰之匣。這應該能撐住。這應該能撐到父親甦醒。何況就算他們得知你才是君王，我的威脅仍然成立。」

「的確。」索爾立刻附和。他以眼神懇求洛基過來他身邊，但洛基不停顫抖，轉過身走向他的臥房。他沒有阻止索爾跟在他身後，他倆一進房，便將門輕輕關上。房內四處散落著文件，以及施行困難咒語所不可或缺的各種物件，一切仍原封不動，讓洛基感到安慰。他倒在床上。索爾猶豫了片刻，也在洛基身旁坐下，但留給洛基一些空間。

「拜託你。」洛基說。「不要說一切都會沒事的。父親在每著棋上都先了我一步。我想，如果你允許的話，我還是會摧毀約頓海姆。就算我阻止了一場戰爭，這裡的人仍然永遠不會信任我。」

「我知道。」索爾靜靜道。「雖然我很想保護你──」

洛基大笑，短暫而痛苦。

「我能提供的只有我自己。」索爾非常嚴肅地對他說。「我知道這還不夠。」

索爾非常認真。索爾，總是浸潤在群眾歡呼中的索爾，在戰場上發光發熱的索爾，炫爛奪目、旁人的景仰對他而言稀鬆平常的索爾，竟以為自己不足以成為洛基後盾。洛基等待邪惡的勝利感湧來，但他心中只滿溢出對於這個傻哥哥的溺愛。他爬上索爾大腿，將他往後推。索爾順從地放鬆躺倒，困惑地仰望洛基。洛基傾身吻他，充滿佔有欲地吻，徹徹底底地吻。

他抵著索爾的唇呢喃道：「這已足夠。」而這是事實。

（全文完）


End file.
